Chocolate Cherry
by Archmblt MinMi
Summary: Idolmu next door? Idolmu teman masa kecilmu? Atau punya pacar Idol? Ah, sudah biasa! Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau misalnya cintamu kepada Idolmu harus dirusak oleh seseorang? / "Ada air yang berusaha keluar dari mataku. Aku menahannya karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah aku akan mati saat airnya jatuh?" / RATE T PLUS FOR ALL! / RNR! DLDR! / Chap 4 is Out! / Happy Reading.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto. Story © Archmblt MinMi**

 **All characters and cameo belongs to God**

 **T(+) – for the language (** _ **Ini beneran**_ **!)**

 **.**

 **Chocolate Cherry**

 **.**

 **[** _ **Please always read my special note behind—at the end of the story.**_ **]**

Sasuke Uchiha.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? –Tentu semua orang mengenalnya.

Lelaki dengan perawakan sempurna yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan itu membuat iri seluruh makhluk sejenisnya dan membuat banyak orang memujanya. Tidak hanya dianugerahi fisik yang dapat membuat gadis-gadis menjerit, ia bahkan memiliki status sosial yang baik, yaitu dia berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang. Tapi tahukah kamu, lelaki dengan kenikmatan Tuhan itu adalah seseorang dengan sifat yang buruk. Dia adalah seorang anak jagoan yang bahkan telah berhasil mendapatkan daerah kekuasaan dan beberapa pengikut. Jika ingin kamu hitung, sudah empat kali dia berkelahi di bulan ini dan empat kali pula dia dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah.

Misalnya, seperti sekarang.

Sasuke mengambil duduk di ruangan kepala sekolah sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya yang pegal. Sasuke menunduk menatap layar _I-pod_ -nya dengan luka di sudut kanan dan kiri bibirnya, lebam di pipinya dan tubuhnya yang loyo. Dia menghela napas sebal karena pak tua itu belum juga menyelesaikan ceramahnya, sedang ia ingin buru-buru pergi dari ruang terlaknat itu. Sasuke pun menulikan telinganya sembari memasang _earphone_ dengan santai dan dia paham, tanpa mendengarkan ocehan dari lelaki berumur itu pun ia pasti akan dibebaskan.

Kepala sekolah itu pun mendesah tertahankan melihat Sasuke yang dengan tidak sopannya malah tidak mengacuhkannya terang-terangan. "Bisakah kamu melepaskan alat itu?"

Sasuke awalnya bergeming, namun ia pun harus kembali ke kenyataan setelah alat yang menempel di telinganya itu dicabut paksa. "Aku tidak akan memberikan keterangan lanjut. Aku akan meminta ayahku membayar atas perbuatanku."

Lelaki berumur kurang lebih lima puluh tahun itu pun memegang lehernya, "Ah, leherku." Ia mengaduh sejenak dan kembali menatap bocah kurang ajar di depannya. "Aku tahu keluargamu banyak membantu sekolah ini. Tapi aku ingin kamu benar-benar berubah."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengar penuturan orang tua itu. "Bukankah Anda senang, Tuan? Setiap kali aku melakukan kesalahan, setiap kali itu pula sekolah Anda ini akan mendapat dana

yang cuma-cuma. Walaupun hanya sekedar memperbaiki pagar."

Lidah lelaki berumur itu tercekat. Memang ada benarnya juga omongan Sasuke. Tapi bukan itu maksudnya. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke berubah. Untuk apa memiliki dana banyak tapi nama sekolahnya tercemar karena sering berurusan dengan sekolah yang tidak teratur seperti sekolah yang sering Sasuke geluti.

"Aku mohon kamu perbaiki sikapmu. Karena ini sudah hampir ke seratus kalinya kamu masuk ke ruanganku akibat perkelahian bodoh itu sejak awal semester di tahun pertamamu. Bahkan dalam sebulan ini kamu sering membolos ketimbang masuknya," Kepala sekolah itu menuturkan kalimatnya dengan lembut, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Sasuke.

Kemudian ia mendengus sejenak. "Lagipula tanpa berkelahi pun kamu punya semuanya."

"Tahu apa Anda dengan hidupku?"

"Itu—."

"Jangan Anda berpikir karena Anda sudah menjadikanku murid spesial, Anda jadi tahu segalanya tentangku!" Sasuke menggeram marah yang membuat laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu terkesiap. "Lagipula yang Anda incar itu hanya harta orang tuaku."

Napasnya kembali tercekat mendengar itu. Dapat dilihat mata sayu yang mulai berubah warna menjadi abu-abu akibat faktor usia itu mulai bergetar. Ia marah. Emosinya sudah mencapai puncaknya. Harga dirinya sebagai Tuan besar di sekolah Konoha itu dipijak-pijak hingga lecek oleh lidah pemuda Uchiha di depannya.

"Aku berkata demikian agar kamu bisa fokus belajar saja dan kelak kamu bisa menjadi penerus—."

"Dan supaya aku bisa mendonorkan dana banyak untukmu sebagai ucapan terimakasih? Haha _don't make me laugh_."

Tanpa sengaja pemilik sekolah itu menggebrak mejanya hingga Sasuke hampir melompat dari kursinya karena terkejut. Rasanya amarahnya benar-benar tersulut. "Aku memberikanmu masa percobaan satu bulan! Kalau kamu masih juga tidak berubah, persetan dengan dana orang tuamu! Aku tidak mau membuat sekolahku hancur karenamu!"

Sasuke mengorek telinganya yang gatal. "Sudah Tuan mengocehnya?"

Dengan santai, Sasuke memundurkan kursinya. Melangkahkan kakinya yang sedari tadi pegal dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu tanpa memerdulikan amukan dari Kepala sekolah itu.

" _DAMN_!"

 **.**

Saat keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, Sasuke langsung ditarik oleh temannya ke dalam pelukannya. Temannya itu menangis sesenggukkan karena menyesal. Rupanya ia mengambil pembicaraan dari dalam ruangan Kepala sekolah itu sembari dilanda rasa bersalah yang teramat. Pasalnya Sasuke mendapat masalah karena dirinya yang terjebak dan tak bisa melawan saat dirinya diculik oleh sekolah yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan Sasuke.

" _Move, asshole._ _You are disgusting_." Ucap Sasuke sembari mendorong tubuh teman kuningnya.

Naruto mengelap air yang lolos dari matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku menyesal karena lemahnya tubuh ini."

Sasuke berjalan tanpa menggubris perkataan Naruto dan kemudian diikuti oleh Naruto yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Sesekali Naruto mencuri tatap ke arah wajah Sasuke yang babak belur dan itu berhasil membuatnya meringis.

Naruto pun mengambil langkah lebar dan mendahului Sasuke lalu membentangkan tangannya agar Sasuke menatapnya. "Aku tidak akan memberimu lewat sebelum kamu maafkan aku."

Bukannya kalimat permaafan, Naruto justru mendapat bogeman mentah dari tangan kanan Sasuke yang bebas dari _I-Pod_ -nya. Lelaki berambut kuning itu meringis merasa hidungnya terbakar.

"Sudahlah. Saat itu kamu memang lagi cidera, makanya mereka dengan gampangnya menculikmu. Aku tahu kamu sebenarnya bisa." Lawan bicara Sasuke yang tengah memegangi hidung berdarahnya pun kembali berbinar mendengar penuturan bijak Sasuke. Heh, _leader_ yang baik.

"Terimakasih."

"Tapi gara-gara kamu, aku harus jadi baik selama sebulan. Kamu bisa mengambil alih anak buah itu untukku sampai masa percobaanku selesai?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Ya! Ya! Ya!"

Sasuke mendengus dan kembali berjalan dan sekali lagi diikuti oleh Naruto yang kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan di samping Sasuke dan ia kembali mencuri pandang ke wajah Sasuke.

" _Stop it._ Kamu menjijikkan dengan mata itu."

"Sakitkah?"

" _Nope_. Rasanya seperti dipukul balita."

" _Cockhead_. Kamu sombong sekali."

"Lihatlah siapa yang bicara."

 **.**

Sesampainya Sasuke dan Naruto di ujung pintu kelasnya, semua orang dari kelas itu langsung berhamburan menuju Sasuke dan ingin memastikan kabar baik atau buruk yang didapatnya sekembalinya dari ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

Shikamaru, yang tadinya hanya menutup mata menuju alam bawah sadar pun kembali ke kenyataan setelah kelas menjadi berisik. Dia ikut menghampiri kumpulan orang yang _kepo_ dengan Sasuke. Disingkirkannya badan-badan orang yang menghalanginya itu dengan malasnya.

Sasuke melirik Shikamaru. "Aku hanya perlu beristirahat menjadi perompak selama satu bulan."

Mengerti maksud Sasuke, Shikamaru pun menghela napasnya panjang. Digaruknya belakang kepalanya dengan gusar. Bagaimana ia tidak gusar, Sasuke itu pemimpin mereka dan kalau dia tidak bisa ikut beraksi, lalu bagaimana dengan daerah mereka yang sudah susah payah didapatnya. Rasanya sulit mempertahankannya.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba menegang karena perkataannya.

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum ketika mendapati mata oniks Sasuke yang melembut—menandakan agar Shikamaru tidak usah terlalu khawatir.

Sasuke pun kembali berjalan untuk mendudukkan badannya yang penat itu di sembarang bangku. Saat Sasuke mendudukkan pantatnya, Naruto datang dan memijat pundak Sasuke tanpa disuruh.

" _Good job, lead_ ," ujar Naruto kemudian.

" _It's nothing_. Sudah lama juga aku tidak berkelahi."

Shikamaru tersenyum sinis. " _You moron_. Empat kali dalam sebulan dan kamu bilang sudah lama? Terakhir kali kamu berkelahi itu seminggu yang lalu."

Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar Shikamaru yang menyindirnya. Kemudian Sasuke menyamankan posisinya saat terlena dengan pijatan-pijatan Naruto di pundak pegalnya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat nyaman sekarang, otot-ototnya menjadi rileks kembali. Dia pikir akan nikmat jika dia menidurkan dirinya sekejap sebelum jam pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

Itu yang awalnya menjadi pikirannya.

Kalau saja tidak ada yang menggeplak meja.

Sasuke menatap orang yang merusak kenyamanannya.

Seseorang. Dan jidat lebar.

" _Excuse me_. Aku tahu kamu lagi lelah atau semacamnya. Tapi ini bangku milikku dan ada barang yang mau kuambil," jelas gadis merah jambu itu sembari menunjuk meja yang berada di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas bosan. Segitu cintanya kah gadis itu pada Sasuke? Sasuke tahu dia itu tampan dan menawan walau sifatnya buruk tetapi belum pernah ia jumpai seorang _fans_ yang menggeplak meja hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke tersenyum manis—untuk _fanservice_ tentunya. "Silahkan, _sugar_. Apapun yang kamu mau akan aku ambilkan."

Gadis itu tampak memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tolong ambilkan _CD_ yang ada di bawah meja ini."

Jemari Sasuke langsung menggapai-gapai bawah meja yang ada di depannya. Merasa menyentuh sesuatu yang berbentuk petak, Sasuke pun mengambilnya. Ia melihat sejenak.

" _Exodus_?" Sasuke bergumam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan benda persegi itu pada gadis _cherry_ di depannya. Gadis itu meraihnya dan membungkukkan badannya lalu langsung berlari begitu saja tanpa memandang Sasuke lagi.

"Hey.." Sasuke membuka suara, membuat Naruto yang sedang menonton Shikamaru bermain _video game_ bergetar.

Naruto berusaha meneguk _saliva_ -nya yang tercekat di kerongkongannya karena gugup. "Y-ya? M-maaf Sasuke. Tadi aku pikir kamu sudah tertidur makanya aku berhenti memijat."

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Ha?"

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya karena Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud dia. "Gadis yang duduk di bangku ini. Siapa namanya?"

Naruto melongo sejenak. "Oh. Gadis gila itu."

Alis Sasuke bertautan mendengar Naruto yang seenaknya menyebut anak orang itu gila.

"Namanya itu Sakura Haruno. Dulu aku pernah menceritakannya padamu tetapi kamu tidak tertarik karena dia bukan salah satu _sugar_ -mu."

"Ceritakan sekarang."

"Apa?"

Sasuke pun menonjok muka Naruto membuat hidungnya semakin nyeri. Apalagi yang tadi belum sembuh. "A- iya. Dia itu gadis gila yang memuja-muja laki-laki yang suka joget."

Sasuke menggeplak mejanya membuat Naruto terperanjat. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. Untung dia tidak mempunyai jantung yang lemah.

"Penjelasan macam apa itu? Memangnya ada laki-laki yang suka joget di dunia ini?" Sasuke menggeram membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Naruto pun hendak menjelaskannya. Namun ketika mulutnya membuka, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya agar Naruto tidak menjelaskannya. Dan Naruto mencoba menahan sakit hatinya karena omongannya tadinya sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

Sasuke mengambil tasnya yang jaraknya dua meja dari meja yang tadi ia duduki. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di layar sentuh itu. Ia tampak memencet tombol _download_ dari suatu situs yang nampaknya ia cuma asal memencet salah satu dari sekian banyak _file download._ Kemudian ia kirim _file_ yang sudah ia unduh tadi ke _I-pod_ -nya. Tak lupa memasang _earphone_ dan memencet tombol _play_.

" _Call me baby. I georineun wanjeon nalliya. Call me baby. Saramdeul saineun namiya—."_

Sasuke tampak memijat pelipisnya. Ia pun menggebrak mejanya membuat banyak mata tertuju padanya sekarang.

Gadis-gadis manis yang sedari tadi pada bergosip itu pun langsung cari muka dan mendatangi Sasuke yang nampaknya penat.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang berhasil memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang marah.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan kembali tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku karena mengagetkan kalian, _ma sugar_."

Seketika kelas itu menjadi berisik karena teriakan-teriakan yang keluar dari mulut para gadis yang mengelu-elukan Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Senangnya mendapat cinta dari orang, pikirnya.

Kelas yang tadinya berisik karena canda tawa pun tiba-tiba menjadi riuh. Siswa-siswi sibuk berlarian untuk menempati tempat duduknya. Rupanya seorang guru sudah datang sembari membawa materi yang akan diajarkannya. Sekarang adalah pelajaran fisikanya guru Kakashi—guru yang merangkap menjadi wali kelas mereka.

Sasuke melirik ke samping kiri dan mendapati gadis yang namanya Sakura itu sedang duduk sambil memasukkan kaset dan beberapa kertas ke dalam laci mejanya. Ide cemerlang pun muncul untuk menjahili gadis yang berhasil merusak tidurnya tadi.

Sasuke menyeringai dan mengangkat tangannya. Kakashi pun melihat dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk berbicara. " _Sensei_ , aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dari sini. Di sini terlalu gelap. Bolehkah aku minta pindah di daerah dekat jendela?"

Kakashi mendengus bosan. "Kalaupun kamu di sana, tetap saja kamu tidak akan mendengarkan materiku."

"Ayolah _sensei_."

Akhirnya Kakashi mendengus panjang. "Kamu boleh pindah asalkan kamu tidak pernah bolos lagi."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan jadi anak baik mulai sekarang," ucap Sasuke yakin.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya malas. "Baiklah kamu boleh bertukar tempat duduk di tempat yang kamu mau."

Dan Sasuke pun langsung berjalan menghadap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang duduk tepat di samping Sakura. Gadis itu langsung mengerti dan membereskan barang-barangnya lalu beranjak menuju tempat duduk barunya.

Pantatnya pun didudukkan oleh Sasuke. Ia menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya Sakura tengah melamun dengan manik _emerald_ hijau yang berkilauan dan tak lupa dengan jidat kebanggaannya. Dia tampak menghadap keluar jendela—karena tempatnya duduk di samping jendela—dengan sepasang _earphone_ menyumpal di telinganya. Mungkin kalau dilihat dari depan kelas, Sakura berhasil mengkamuflasekan _earphone_ -nya agar tidak terlihat oleh _sensei_ , tapi kini Sasuke dapat melihat jelas karena dia tepat berada di sampingnya.

Sasuke kembali mengangkat tangannya membuat Kakashi menghela napasnya dan kemudian mempersilahkan Sasuke berbicara. " _Sensei_ , gadis ini bernyanyi di sampingku. Suaranya membuatku sakit."

Sakura yang sedang menikmati lantunan musik dan sesekali mengikuti lirik yang tersalur melalui _earphone_ -nya pun merasa diperhatikan. Buru-buru ia memegang telinganya untuk menutupi _earphone_ -nya dan berlagak normal. Namun sepertinya gagal, melihat Kakashi sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Kakashi menarik paksa _earphone_ Sakura dan mengambilnya.

"Haruno- _san_. Apakah kelasku begitu membosankannya hingga kamu lebih memilih mendengarkan musik ketimbang mendengarkan materiku?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya kesusahan sembari menunduk dan tidak menjawabnya.

Kakashi berkacak pinggang dan mulai berjalan kembali ke depan. "Barang ini terpaksa _sensei_ sita. Nanti kamu datang ke ruanganku."

Sakura mengerang. Masalahnya itu adalah _earphone limited edition_ berlogo EXO asli dari Korea yang sudah ia beli dengan susah payah. Persetan dengan pelajaran fisika, harusnya ia tidak _sembrono_ dan memakainya saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Sakura merutuki nasib sialnya. Baru dua kali dia menggunakannya karena paketnya tadi baru sampai. Ia meringis dalam hati rasanya ia ingin menangis. Sedangkan laki-laki pengadu di sampingnya malah tersenyum menyeringai sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tipe musikmu buruk, _girl_."

Sakura menegang tiba-tiba ketika ia mendapati seringai dari Sasuke. Akibat seringai itu dia tahu kalau Sasuke yang mengadukannya.

Sakura menggeplak mejanya kemudian berdiri, membuat seluruh murid kelas memandangnya. "HEY! KAMU PIKIR KAMU SUDAH BAIK?"

Sasuke yang tadinya menyeringai pun gelagapan. Apa-apaan dengan gadis tidak tahu malu ini sampai mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau Sasuke ini belum baik di matanya. "Oh _shit_. _My ear is hurts, dimmit_. Aw—."

Kepala Sasuke ternyata terkena penghapus papan tulis yang memang sengaja di lemparkan oleh Kakashi yang sedari tadi melihat ulah mereka. "Kalian berdua ikut ke ruanganku sekarang. Yang lainnya kalian bisa belajar sendiri dan beres-beres saja. Tidak boleh pulang sebelum bel berbunyi."

"BAIK!"

 **.**

Sakura duduk di depan meja Kakashi dengan muka kusut. Dia berulang kali memelas minta _earphone_ barunya dikembalikan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melipatkan kedua tangannya puas.

Kakashi memijit pelipisnya. "Masalah kalian itu apa? Ini baru sebulan semenjak kalian naik ke kelas dua dan kalian sudah membuat kepalaku sakit."

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebagai isyarat agar laki-laki itu mau buka suara dan menjelaskan semuanya. Sedangkan yang diisyaratkan cuma menyeringai tipis ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun mendesah dan membuka mulutnya. "Maafkan kesalahanku _sensei_. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Sasuke berdecak mengejek. "Kurasa dia tak akan melakukannya lagi saat Kakashi _sensei_ saja yang mengajar."

Sakura menganga tak percaya, apa sih yang sudah Sakura perbuat hingga laki-laki ini begitu menyudutkannya. " _Hello Mr. Prank._ Aku tidak tahu masalahmu apa tapi aku tidak akan masuk ke kandang yang sama."

Sasuke menggelak. Dipegangnya mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa membuat Sakura jengkel. " _Wait what_? Kamu lagi membela diri? Diksimu tidak bagus untuk membela diri," sindirnya membuat kepala Sakura berkedut-kedut.

" _Shut up you fuckhead_! _Get off my ass._ "

" _Kiss my ass._ "

Kakashi menggebrak mejanya membuat keduanya terperanjat. "Simpan umpatan kalian. Sekolah ini bukan tempat main-main. Lagipula aku tidak mengumpulkan kalian untuk saling mengumpat." Kakashi kembali memijat pelipisnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian seperti musuh, tapi kuharap kalian mau menjelaskan apa yang membuat kalian menjadi musuh."

"Tapi dia yang memulainya duluan," Sakura mencoba membela dirinya yang tampaknya sudah buruk di mata wali kelasnya itu.

"Ah," Sasuke menggeliatkan badannya sejenak. "Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Sakura menggeram mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang seratus persen benar. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi dia benar-benar tak rela karena _earphone_ -nya yang menjadi taruhannya.

Mengerti situasi yang makin menegang, Kakashi pun berdehem dan itu sukses membuat keduanya menatap Kakashi kembali.

"Bisa kalian renungkan kesalahan kalian?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. Jikalau tatapannya nyata, Sasuke pasti sudah mati tertusuk. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke mencari masalah dengannya, sehingga dia mengisyaratkan kembali agar Sasuke mau menjelaskan kepada guru mereka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Paham maksud tatapan Sakura, Sasuke pun angkat bicara, " _Because she's had a baldhead._ "

" _And that because he's a fucking airhead,_ " timpal Sakura tak mau kalah.

Kakashi kembali menggeplak mejanya.

 **.**

Sekembalinya mereka dari ruangan guru Kakashi membuat hati Sakura cenat-cenut. Sakura berjalan loyo akibat _earphone_ -nya disita permanen sampai semester depan. Sesekali ia menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding dan bunyinya menyeruak ke seluruh koridor. Kakashi benar-benar menceramahi mereka kurang lebih empat jam, sehingga saat mereka keluar pun seluruh koridor kelas benar-benar kosong.

Sasuke berdecak sembari mengusap telinganya yang panas. Banyak sekali omongnya si tua itu, pikir Sasuke dalam diam. Namun kekesalannya teralihkan sejenak ketika dia menatap gadis di sampingnya yang berjalankan bak mayat hidup.

" _See now_? _Who is the real loser._ Kamu lelah cuma karena diceramahi selama itu? Dasar lemah, dasar payah," ejek Sasuke bahagia.

Sakura mendelik dia menatap Sasuke tajam. Namun pandangan Sasuke lebih terarah kepada jidat Sakura yang lebih menantang. "Ini semua salahmu. Aku kehilangan barangku dan sekarang aku harus terus bekerja kelompok bersamamu selama sebulan? _What the hell_. Tolong kembalikan masa indahnya sekolahku," ucap Sakura sinis sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke berkacak pinggang. "Harusnya kamu bahagia sekarang. Aku sudah membantumu agar kita bisa terus bersama. _I know your feelings."_

 _Aku tahu kamu mau menarik perhatianku supaya aku membantumu mendekatiku._

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Untuk apa aku harus selalu bersamamu? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bersamamu."

 _Atau tidak_.

Sasuke mematung mendengarnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar. Ia sudah membantu salah satu penggemar beruntungnya dan malah ini balasannya.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Aku ini berbaik hati supaya kita bisa sama-sama. Kamu tuh harusnya bersyukur bukannya malah marah-marah."

Perempatan jalan kembali menghiasi kepala Sakura. Ditahannya mati-matian agar ia tidak menonjok muka jelek itu dan mengenyahkannya dari dunia ini. "Kamu ngomong apa? Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik," ucap Sakura mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Apa kamu bilang?" Sasuke berjalan ke depan Sakura dan menghadap Sakura. "Ah, ucapanmu menyakitiku."

Manik _emerald_ hijau Sakura terputar dengan bosannya karena perkataan Sasuke yang sangat hina di telinganya itu.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kamu pasti cuma berpura-pura tidak peduli karena malu padaku, 'kan? Sudah jujur saja," Sakura kesal ketika punggungnya ditepuk-tepuk oleh Sasuke yang tadi langsung menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

Sakura menepis kasar tangan Sasuke yang menepuk punggungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu membuatku dalam situasi sekarang dan bahkan ocehanmu tentang kamu yang berbaik hati itu. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau aku menemukan alasan untuk tidak mengacuhkanmu."

Saat Sakura hendak berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, lengannya ditarik Sasuke dan mereka masuk ke sembarang kelas yang tentunya kosong.

Sasuke memojokkan Sakura dengan menopang tubuhnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura dari atas ke bawah. _What a nice view_.

"Hey, aku akan bertanya padamu sekali. Apa kamu benar-benar tidak tahu motifku yang baik hati ini?" Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh selidik, membuat Sakura enggan menatapnya.

"Ya aku tidak tahu," sahut Sakura cepat.

Sasuke mencengkram bahu Sakura kasar sehingga Sakura mengaduh dengan kerasnya. "Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke membisikkan namanya ke telinga Sakura sampai Sakura bergidik karena geli.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Dan ayolah kamu pasti tahu kelebihanku," ucap Sasuke sesaat setelah ia membebaskan cengkramannya pada Sakura dan lebih memilih melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke.

Badan atletisnya bagus. Bahunya melebar benar-benar _hugable_. Lalu matanya setajam elang, benar-benar membuat Sakura berenang-renang di dalamnya. Hidungnya yang runcing membuat Sakura iri. Lalu bibirnya—

"Ah, kamu benar-benar buruk. Kelebihanmu hanya pada umpatan kotormu yang tertata sempurna."

Sasuke tertohok mendengar penuturan Sakura yang benar-benar di luar prediksinya. Perlahan-lahan tangannya yang bersedekap itu merosot. "Apa kamu benar-benar buta? _I pull my words_. Kamu bukan pemandangan yang indah."

Penjelasan Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung. Rasanya dia belum pernah mendengar Sasuke bilang kalau dirinya itu pemandangan indah.

"Semua perempuan biasanya tertarik padaku hanya dari sekali lihat. Lantas kamu kenapa berbeda seperti ini? Punya kelainan?" Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir. Apa yang dipikiran Sakura sampai bisa menganggap tubuh dan wajah sempurna Sasuke itu buruk.

Sakura melenguh malas. Akhirnya dia tarik lengan Sasuke untuk keluar kelas itu dan pergi ke kelas mereka. Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan mengalihkan tangannya untuk menggapai beberapa barang yang ada di laci mejanya.

Sakura mengambil sebuah poster yang tadinya ada di mejanya lalu menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. "Aku rasa kamu kalah tampan dari orang-orang ini."

Sasuke meraih kertas itu dan di dalamnya tampak ada sembilan orang yang tersenyum ganteng. " _E_? _Exo_? Lelucon apa ini."

Sakura tersenyum dan melipatkan tangannya untuk bersedekap. "Aku tahu kalau sedari tadi itu kamu tuh mau nunjukkin kalau dirimu itu tampan."

Sakura kembali mengambil salah satu poster, bedanya poster yang ini hanya menampilkan seseorang saja. " _But, stop wasting your time_. Kamu itu bukan tipeku. _Oppa_ ini seribu kali lebih tampan daripadamu."

Sasuke langsung menyambar poster itu. Tampak seseorang yang tersenyum ganteng dengan rambut ala-ala _Koriya_ berwarna hitam. Laki-laki itu memakai baju berwarna abu-abu dan bercorak seperti sapi. "Siapa ini?" Sasuke takut saja kalau misalkan ada laki-laki lain yang lebih tenar di sekolahnya dan cinta para penggemarnya pun merenggang. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah."

Sakura tergelak. "Itu bukan anak sekolah sini," gelakan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke _sweatdrop_ dan merasa kalau gadis itu benar-benar gila.

"Itu Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol – _Oppa_."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Namanya saja sudah aneh. Pantas saja dia tidak tahu. Sasuke lalu menatap Sakura lama membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya tanda ia menyuruh Sasuke berbicara. "Beginikah tipemu?"

" _That's right my tipe_!"

" _What a jackass face_."

"HEY! Kamu tidak boleh menjelekkan _oppa_! Kamu lebih _jackass_."

" _Airhead_."

" _Lameass_."

Sasuke tidak membalas. Ia malah memajukan badannya menghadap Sakura.

"Tapi entah kenapa dia buruk di mataku."

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke, tidak terima _oppa saranghaeyo_ -nya dihina oleh Sasuke yang lebih hina. "Tapi kamu yang paling buruk."

Sasuke tidak membalas dan kembali memajukan dirinya hingga ia berhasil memojokkan Sakura ke pinggir jendela. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, takut-takut tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorongnya dan Sakura akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada _oppa_ dan dunia ini.

 _Face to face. Eyes to eyes_.

Tapi tidak seromantis yang kalian pikir karena kini tangan kiri Sasuke yang tidak memegang poster tengah menarik kerah Sakura agar mendekati wajahnya.

"Kamu tahu, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini," ucap Sasuke sembari melempar poster di tangan kanannya ke meja Sakura. Tangan kanannya kini mengelus pelan pipi Sakura.

Sakura mati-matian menahan napasnya. Ia benar-benar gugup.

Tapi dienyahkannya kegugupan itu. "Tapi aku tetap mencintai mereka. Mereka benar-benar sayang pada orang sepertiku. Walaupun aku cuman salah satu _aeri_ -nya."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Pandangan di depannya memang kuasa Tuhan. Gadis ini manis sekali kalau ditatap lekat-lekat dari dekat seperti ini. "Benarkah? Tapi aku ragu dengan kasih sayang itu. Aku rasa mereka mengobral sayang supaya kalian terus melejitkan popularitas mereka."

Dan tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Tamparan itu meninggalkan bekas merah di pipinya.

"HEY! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERLAGAK KAMU LEBIH BAIK!"

Sasuke mendecih. Pipinya benar-benar panas. Benarkah gadis ini tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke? Secuil pun tidak tahu? Bahkan kenyataan kalau Sasuke itu adalah ketua dari para berandalan di sekolah ini? –ah Sasuke bisa gila. Sasuke mati-matian meredam emosinya. Ia tidak boleh tersulut, tidak boleh. Untuk apa menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk gadis macam ini.

" _You such a jerk_. Aku kini benar-benar mendapatkan alasan untuk membencimu."

Sasuke terdiam. Namun seringai tipis muncul kembali dari bibirnya. Ia meraih poster yang berisi _Chanyeol_ dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

"Kamu tahu, sebagus apapun bibirnya, jika dia cuma berbentuk poster datar seperti ini, kamu tidak akan pernah benar-benar bisa merasakan bibirnya." Sakura tercekat. Pernyataan Sasuke benar. SANGAT BENAR. Dan itu membuat Sakura kesal.

" _You_ —," Sakura terbungkam dengan poster Chanyeol.

"Kamu merasakannya? Tidak terasa, bukan?" Sasuke berusaha menggodanya. Pipi Sakura merah padam. Apa-apaan dia berani sekali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir _oppa_ —walau hanya poster.

"Dan aku bisa membuatmu merasakan bibir yang asli. Dan aku yakin kamu pasti akan bertambah benci padaku. Tapi apa boleh buat, kamu sudah terlanjur benci padaku."

Sakura tidak mengerti sehingga Sasuke sedikit menghela napasnya sambil terus berusaha sabar. "Aku akan menaikkan tingkat kebencianmu dengan menciummu."

Mata Sakura sukses terbelalak. Tapi dia tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengan si brengsek ini. " _If you dare , try it_. Kemudian ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hidungmu."

"Ah," Sasuke melempar poster yang tadi digenggamnya kesembarang arah lalu dengan cepat ia menarik kerah Sakura lagi. "Kamu meremehkanku?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya lagi ketika dirasakan jarak mereka semakin menipis. Sumpah dia benar-benar tidak menyangka anak brengsek ini benar-benar brengsek.

Sakura menolaknya dengan menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya namun Sasuke tidak menarik wajahnya melainkan menempelkan bibirnya yang menggoda itu ke punggung tangan Sakura.

"Turunkan tanganmu," ucap Sasuke lirih dengan nada seksi ketika bibirnya menyentuh telinga Sakura dan membuat Sakura menengang karena geli.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan yang menutup bibir yang tercetak sempurna itu pun merosot dan itu diluar kendali Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai tajam kemudian melumat bibir Sakura tanpa tahu Sakura yang terkejut akibat serangan langsung itu. Sakura mengira dia akan dicium lembut, tapi nyatanya Sasuke malah melumat kasar bibirnya bagaikan orang yang tengah menyantap hidangannya.

Iris hijau itu terbelalak, menampilkan refleksi sepasang kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Sasuke tampak menyedot-nyedot bibir atas Sakura dengan agresifnya membuat Sakura melenguh.

Sakura benar-benar tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, untuk membalas ciumannya pun rasanya tak sanggup—mengingat keagresifan Sasuke—dan itu yang membuat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura hingga Sakura memekik dan mulutnya pun terbuka karena refleks. Langsung saja lidah Sasuke memainkan lidah Sakura. Dia menarik lidah Sakura dan menghisapnya. Tangannya yang tadinya berada di kerah Sakura pun ia alihkan menjadi ke pinggangnya supaya mereka bisa makin dekat. Sasuke bahkan menekan kepala Sakura agar dapat memperdalam ciumannya. Walau napas mereka terengah, belum ada tanda-tanda Sasuke yang mau melepaskan panggutannya pada Sakura.

Persediaan oksigen di paru-paru Sakura benar-benar minim. Sakura pun memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke dengan frustasi namun pukulan itu terasa lemah sekali di badan Sasuke. Apalagi mengingat Sasuke yang tipikal adalah seorang pemimpin anak-anak berandalan di sekolahnya—sudah jelas saja kalau pukulan itu tidak akan bisa membuatnya tak bergeming walau dipaksa.

Tetapi akhirnya Sasuke melonjak ketika tangannya terasa pedih dan benar saja tangannya adalah korban cakaran maut Sakura. Jangan pernah menyepelekan kuku para _fangirl_ , batin Sakura sembari tersenyum menang.

Saat Sasuke masih mengusap-usapkan tangannya yang pedih. Sakura langsung menonjok Sasuke hingga hidung Sasuke berdarah. Bogeman mentah itu ternyata menyakitkan.

" _Jerk_ ," desis Sakura marah sembari menggosok-gosok bibirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura pun langsung mengambil beberapa poster yang tercecer dan kaset yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kaset _EXODUS_ -nya _EXO_. Ia memasukkan semuanya dan menarik tasnya kemudian berjalan terhuyung-huyung untuk keluar.

Sasuke mengelap darahnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya di punggungnya.

Sasuke berlari kecil agar bisa bersanding dengan Sakura dan berbisik di telinga Sakura, " _Your lip's taste and smell like cherry, just like you._ "

Sakura mendengus sebal menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya. Bagaimana dengan imajinasi ciuman pertamanya yang awalnya ia delusikan akan menjadi milik Chanyeol _oppa_?

Laki-laki dengan senyuman sarkastik itu telah menghancurkannya. Impian ciuman pertama yang lembut dan manis hilang sudah ditelannya. Awalnya ia berpikir, ciuman pertamanya akan ia lalui bersama orang yang dicintainya dan dengan suasana romantis nan syahdu, agar ketika kedua bibir itu tersentuh, kehangatan yang akan menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ya, dan itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi belaka untuk selamanya.

Sakura sedikit meringis dan merutukki nasib sialnya karena bertemu dengan laki-laki ini. Apalagi bibir bagian bawahnya terasa nyut-nyutan karena laki-laki sialan itu tadi menggigitnya.

"Ah," Sasuke yang sudah lumayan jauh dari Sakura pun berbalik. "Aku lupa mengucapkan kalimat cinta setelah apa yang kita perbuat," timpalnya dengan nada menggoda.

" _Shut up._ Tidak usah."

"Sampai jumpa besok, _sweety_ ," Sasuke langsung tergelak setelah mengucapkan kalimat cinta itu pada Sakura. Dia benar-benar berhasil menjahili Sakura—yang menurutnya sama seperti Sakura menjahilinya.

Senyum Sasuke mengembang ketika mendengar Sakura berteriak, " _Make your own sandwich, bastard_!"

Kalau kalian bertanya mengapa Sasuke begitu ingin menjahili Sakura, dia akan menjawab entahlah. Mungkin kalian bisa menyalahkan mata indah Sakura yang tersulut api ketika Sakura meminta Sasuke mengambilkan kasetnya atau kalian boleh menyalahkan jidat lebar Sakura yang menantang itu. Ya, Sasuke hanya ingin menjahili gadis itu karena Sasuke merasa Sakura benar-benar berbeda dari yang lainnya. Karena cuma mata hijau Sakura yang berani menatap Sasuke tanpa pandangan cinta. Tapi sebenarnya, Sasuke terkesima akan mata bulat hijau itu yang sangat _adorable_ sekali ketika Sakura melamun.

Kembali lagi kepada Sakura.

Sakura melihat arlojinya merah jambunya yang bertengger di tangan kirinya.

Ah, sudah waktunya _oppa_ -nya _LIVE_. Buru-buru saja dia berlari sampai tak sengaja menabrak bahu Sasuke. Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya ketika menatapi rambut _bubble gum_ itu naik turun sesuai ritme langkah kaki Sakura yang terkesan buru-buru.

—Terasa seperti cokelat. Bibir _kissable_ Sasuke terasa seperti cokelat panas di musim dingin.

 **.**

 **[** _ **Special note from me**_ **!] – HARAP DI BACA SAMPAI HABIS.**

 _ **Oppa :**_ **Panggilan kakak laki-laki atau panggilan untuk laki-laki kesayangan (Bisa abang atau pacar)**

 **EXO : Idol grup dari negeri ginseng dan bambu (Korea Selatan dan Cina). EXO ini berada di bawah naungan SM Entertainment.**

 **EXODUS : Album kedua EXO dengan** _ **title**_ **CALL ME BABY (Pas Sasuke denger lagunya itu judulnya Call Me Baby)**

 **Park Chanyeol : Rapper di EXO-K (Tapi sekarang dia Rapper EXO)—hiks.**

 **AERI : Sebutan fans dari Baekhyun (member EXO). Karena fans EXO kan EXO-L. Orang koriya bacanya jadi EXO-aeri (dibaca eri/L). Makanya Baekhyun panggil aeri :'v.**

 **FANFICTION INI BUKAN CROSSOVER! Cuma mau mengambil karakter dari EXO saja karena saya bingung mau nyari idol di** _ **fandom**_ **Naruto :'V Soalnya Sasuke sama Naruto-nya aja cuma anak sekolah biasa :". Tapi EXO cuman** _ **cameo**_ **kok disini jadi harap maklumi. Maafkan saya. (POKOKNYA CREDIT-NYA EXO JUST FOR LEE SOOMAN SUNBAENIM!)**

 **Mengenai RATTING nih. Saya masih bingung menempatkan** _ **ratting**_ **kali ini. Kalau dilihat-lihat banyak sekali kalimat ungkapan—umpatan maksudnya—yang** _ **not safe for kids**_ **. Tapi adegan yang berlebihan juga tidak ada. Awalnya saya berpikir mau menempatkan di** _ **ratting**_ **M. Cuman karena tidak ada adegan yang berarti jadinya saya menempatkan di** _ **ratting**_ **T. TAPI SEBENARNYA INI TUH RATED T(+). SUDAH DI WARNING KOK HEEHE. Dan masalah** _ **bad english**_ **-nya maafkan ya. Aku benar-benar kaget pas aku baca ulang, kayak "KENAPA AKU PAKAI BILLINGUAL PADAHAL ENGLISH-NYA RIP GINI?" gitu. Hampura atuh nyak. Abdi pan keur belajar oge. (Re: Maafkan ya. Aku kan lagi belajar juga.)**

 **Ini ceritanya cuman** _ **oneshoot**_ **. Tapi kalau banyak yang cinta akan saya lanjut wkwk *plak.**

 **Oh ya, mengenai DN saya yang berubah. Iya, awalnya** _ **penname**_ **saya itu 'AYUHA CHAAN'. Tapi pengen ikut kekinian *Digaplok* jadinya berubah deh jadi 'ARCHMBLT MINMI' KEREN KAN HAHAHAHA *ditinju***

 **Terus saya mau sampaikan kabar kurang menyenangkan. FF saya yang berjudul "** _ **UNE FLEUR DE L'AMOUR"**_ **itu dengan terpaksa akan saya berhentikan. Kalau ingin bertanya kenapa sih banyak faktornya. Tapi faktor utamanya adalah hilangnya catatan ide saya, hiks. Saya pernah curhat di sana juga kok kalau catatan saya hilang. Tanpa catatan ide saya bingung sama kerangkanya yang udah terjadi. Makanya dengan sangat terpaksa saya berhentikan. Maafkan saya jikalau ada yang kesal, aku mah apa atuh. (Sebenernya aku kesal juga, soalnya banyak yang cinta ff saya yg itu, hiks).**

 **LALU oot bentar. Di sini ada yang EXO-L gak? WKWK. Aku salah satunya hiks. Terus tadi di atas ada lirik-nya mz Sehun wkwk. Tiba-tiba pas aku tulis sambil nyanyi wkwk.**

 **.**

 **Last,**

 **Mind to review? :3**

 **But don't bash it ok :3 Please leave a positive one :3**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto. Story © Archmblt MinMi**

 **All characters and cameo belongs to God**

 **T(+) – for the language and all (** _ **Ini beneran**_ **!)**

 **[** _ **Please always read my special note behind—at the end of the story.**_ **]**

 **.**

 _1 April 2016._

Di hari kebohongan yang indah itu, telah terjadi suatu masalah. Bukan masalah yang serius bagi sebagian besar manusia. Tapi masalah itu adalah masalah berbahaya bagi beberapa orang. Jika kalian penasaran mengapa, hal itu akan terungkap dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap nanar layar ponsel digenggaman mereka. Kegundahan itu menyeruakkan para penggemar setia _EXO_ —terutama mereka yang _Teleporters_. Pasalnya, pada hari dimana para bunga sakura bermekaran dengan anggunnya itu pihak _entertainment_ dari _EXO_ telah mengonfirmasikan gosip-gosip yang berlalu lalang di telinga para _netter_.

Gosip yang benar-benar tidak diharapkan oleh banyak pihak.

 _KAISTAL CONFIRM DATING._

 **.**

 **Chocolate Cherry**

 **.**

Tidak sedikit yang berbahagia dengan terkonfirmasinya hubungan dua sejoli itu. Namun jika ada yang berbahagia, tentu ada pula yang bersedih hati dan itu yang terjadi pada kebanyakan penggemar. Mereka bahkan merasa hatinya teriris. Ini menyakitkan walau tidak berdarah.

Salah satu dari sekian orang yang mengalami nyeri tak berdarah itu adalah gadis _bubble gum_ yang tengah meremas ponselnya sedetik setelah matanya melebar akibat berita yang ia baca dari layar ponselnya di saat istirahat yang menyenangkan itu. Bahkan ia langsung memuntahkan roti yang sudah dua kali ia kunyah tadi sehingga orang yang berada di hadapannya memandang jijik ke arahnya.

"Hey! Kamu jorok sekali!" protes gadis berambut pirang tadi sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi si _bubble gum_.

Sakura meraih tangan Ino dan kemudian ikut meremasnya bagaikan ia meremas ponselnya gemas dan itu membuat Ino memekik kemudian. Buru-buru saja Ino menarik tangannya dan mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya yang menurutnya terasa sangat terbakar itu.

Manik _aquamarine_ biru itu mendelik untuk mengambil tatap pada wajah cantik Sakura. "Kamu gila ya? Tiba-tiba saja meremas tanganku," protesnya.

Yang ditanya malah menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas meja lalu mendekap kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku sedang tidak mau diganggu."

Ino meraih salah satu roti yang bertengger manis di dalam plastik di samping kepala permen karet itu. Ia membukanya menggunakan jemarinya yang sungguh indah dan ramping dan kemudian menggigitnya dengan giginya yang putih dan terawat. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur pun ia sibukkan dengan mengambil benda persegi yang sedari tadi digenggam Sakura.

Jemarinya menari-nari untuk melihat hal apa yang sudah membuat Sakura jadi gila. Sekejap kemudian maniknya terbelalak lebar lalu mengambil tatap ke arah Sakura kembali. "Hey ini gila. Kai dan Krystal?"

Sakura yang masih terbenamkan di atas meja itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Lalu dengan cepat dia mengangkat kepalanya. "Kamu tahu, _this is so fucking crazy_! Kalau mau pacaran setidaknya tidak usah pakai acara konfirm-konfirm segala."

"Tapi katanya kamu cuma mau peduli sama Chanyeol."

Hening. Sakura terkesiap mendengar penuturan Ino. Dia tahu dia cuma sayang sama _Chanyeol_ dan bakalan cuma peduli sama _Chanyeol_ , tapi kok rasanya tetap sakit ya?—ah, Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin terbawa suasana. Dia dan Chanyeol 'kan satu grup," jelas Sakura yang membuat Ino hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya malas. "Aku benar-benar sedih mendengar kabar ini. Ino tolong hibur aku," rengeknya.

Ino memutarkan bola matanya dengan bosan lalu menjulurkan tangan kirinya—yang sudah terlepas dari ponsel Sakura—lalu meraih pucuk merah jambu Sakura. "Sayangnya Channie jangan sedih. Aku yakin itu cuma salah satu _prank_. Kamu ingat 'kan hari ini itu _April Fools_."

Sakura mengangguk pasrah. Dia tahu kalau ini bukan cuma kebohongan di bulan April semata. Korea itu sengit. Salah sedikit diprotes, jelek sedikit dicibir jadi kemungkinan untuk menjadikan hal semacam ini menjadi sebuah lelucon pasti minim sekali.

Perlahan namun pasti Sakura kembali menghela napasnya dengan berat. Hey, benarkah di daerah sini masih ada oksigen? Menghela napas saja sudah sangat sulit bagaikan stok oksigen telah berkurang setengahnya.

Ino ikut menghela napas melihat sahabatnya yang kurang bergairah ini. Jemari indah Ino pun meraih beberapa helai poni Sakura yang ia biarkan melayang dan menyematkannya di telinga Sakura. Lalu ia tersenyum sejenak sesaat setelah Sakura melemparkan senyumannya ke arahnya. Ino pun menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura dan beranjak dari kursi itu dan menuju bangkunya yang berjarak dua bangku dari Sakura.

Sakura yang kebingungan dengan sikap Ino awalnya pun dapat memakluminya karena sekarang seorang guru telah masuk ke dalam kelas. Pelajaran selanjutnya sekaligus pelajaran terakhirnya di hari ini adalah pelajaran guru Anko.

Guru Anko adalah salah satu guru idola Sakura dan seluruh murid. Perawakannya saja sempurna, belum lagi otaknya yang encer, siapa yang tidak suka dengannya coba. Terkadang Sakura saja sangat iri jika melihat guru Anko sedang mengajar. Mengapa Tuhan memberikan Anko _sensei_ mata yang indah, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang tercetak dengan baik itu padanya dan tidak pada Sakura, pikirnya.

" _Hello everybody_ ," ucapan Anko _sensei_ disambut baik oleh seluruh murid yang antusias menjawab sapaannya dengan bahasa inggris. Beliau menggunakan bahasa inggris karena hal yang diajarkannya adalah bahasa inggris. Anko _sensei_ itu guru _english_.

Kelas pun kembali tenang ketika Anko _sensei_ tengah membuka sesi mengabsen para murid yang ada di kelas itu. Sakura pun antusias mengangkat tangannya sekejap setelah Anko _sensei_ memanggilnya. Melihat Sakura yang benar-benar bersemangat membuat Anko _sensei_ melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada Sakura dan hal itu akhirnya dapat menaikkan _mood_ Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Hening yang terjadi ketika suara bak malaikatnya Anko _sensei_ memanggil seseorang.

"Sasuke tidak ada?" tanya Anko lagi.

"Ah," Sakura tersadar dengan laki-laki sialan itu. Sakura pun menatap bangku yang ada di sebelahnya, bangku sang Tuan Uchiha keparat—dan hal itu sukses menurunkan _mood_ -nya. "Sepertinya dia bolos, _sen_."

Anko pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena dia sudah memaklumi sikap muridnya yang satu itu.

Lalu setengah pelajaran pun telah dimulai ketika Anko hendak menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis tetapi tertahan karena ada seseorang di ujung pintu. "Ah, maafkan aku terlambat," ujarnya singkat dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa memerdulikan Anko yang berdiri di depan kelas itu.

Baiklah, kita coret predikat Anko _sensei_. Anko _sensei_ itu idola seluruh murid—kecuali Tuan muda Sasuke.

Sasuke mendudukkan pantatnya yang penat di bangku miliknya. Ia memasukkan sebuah plastik berisi ke dalam tasnya dan langsung meraih buku di dalam tasnya lalu menggunakannya layaknya kipas. Peluh menghiasi wajahnya, bahkan ada beberapa tetes yang lolos dari ujung dagu tegasnya yang mungkin tampak sangat runcing itu.

Beberapa mata gadis-gadis penggemar Sasuke tampak mencuri tatap ke arah Sasuke. Walaupun Anko _sensei_ itu enak dipandang juga, tapi mereka masih normal sehingga lebih memilih menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak sangat seksi sekali dengan hiasan peluh keringat.

Beda mata, beda tatapan. Sakura yang ikut memerhatikan wajah Sasuke pun hanya memandang Sasuke remeh. Dan apa-apaan dengan tatapan teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya yang seperti melihat daging yang hendak mereka santap. Sakura pun hanya menguap bosan melihat wajah Sasuke yang di matanya tampak kucel.

" _Stop it_. Kamu nanti luluh jika menatapku berlebihan," Sasuke tampaknya tahu kalau Sakura menatapnya tapi Sakura hanya bisa memutarkan _emerald_ -nya bosan.

 **Aku mau muntah mencium bau keringatmu** _ **.**_ Sakura menyodorkan bukunya yang sudah ia tulis beberapa kalimat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Tapi sebenarnya dia itu sakit hati. Belum pernah ia terima perlakuan yang hina semacam ini. Sasuke kemudian menatap Sakura dengan _death-glare_. "Bahkan _Cumil_ -mu lebih bau."

Sakura tersedak. " _Wait what_? Cumil? Siapa itu?"

"Yang waktu itu ada di poster," ucap Sasuke tak berdosa.

Seketika Sakura pun memutar kembali kilat balik di saat itu. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu dimana saat itu Sakura mengenalkan Sasuke pada _EXO_ dan _Chanyeol_ lalu kejadian—ah! Sakura tidak mau mengingat kejadian nista semacam itu.

"Berhenti beranggapan kalau kamu itu sudah baik dan namanya Chanyeol buka Cumil."

"Ah, _whatever_. Mau Chanchan atau Cumil pun dia tetap seperti _jackass_."

"Kamu yang _jackass_ , _airhead_."

"Woah aku cuma bilang seperti dan kamu konfirmasikan? Kamu benar-benar penggemarnya," ejek Sasuke.

Perempatan jalan tampak menyelimuti kepala Sakura. Terkadang Sakura paling anti berbicara dengan Sasuke. Karena dia selalu memberikan jebakan di setiap kalimatnya sehingga pada akhirnya akan membuat Sakura harus terdiam karena tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura," mereka pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah _sensei angelic_ yang tengah duduk di meja guru. Anko tersenyum ramah mendapati kedua pasang mata itu tengah menatapnya.

Mengerti mengapa kedua orang itu pun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, Anko pun kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku menugaskan kalian semua untuk bekerja kelompok merangkai puisi dengan berbagai majas yang akan dikumpulkan paling lama dua bulan lagi. Dan kalian berdua akan jadi satu kelompok karena permintaan Kakashi _sensei_."

Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengerti ketika dijelaskan kembali oleh Anko sehingga mereka berdua pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat—tanda mereka mengerti.

Ah, Mendengar nama Kakashi saja Sakura sebenarnya sudah malas. Belum lagi beberapa fakta yang dibuat Kakashi pada kehidupannya. Seperti _earphone_ kesayangannya yang disita lalu kenyataan kalau tugas-tugas kelompoknya harus dibarengi dengan Sasuke pun membuatnya mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Lalu Sasuke? Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dan kemudian menyeringai tajam membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Apa-apaan dengan tatapan sinting itu, pikirnya.

Tak lama, Anko pun menyudahi acara mengajarnya sekejap setelah mendengar bunyi bel berdering. Beberapa siswa langsung ikut berlarian keluar kelas dan ada beberapa yang langsung ke belakang kelas dan meraih sapu atau apalah alat kebersihan lainnya.

Sakura masih mengotak-atik ponselnya namun tiba-tiba ia terkesiap saat ponselnya diambil seseorang. Seseorang yang mempunyai tatapan tajam.

"Berikan aku nomor ponselmu."

Sakura mendelik kaget. Apa katanya? Dia minta nomor ponsel Sakura? Atau telinga Sakura yang kurang jelas menangkap omongan Sasuke.

"Apa kamu bilang?" Sakura menatap Sasuke sembari bertanya, jaga-jaga kalau dia salah dengar.

Sasuke menghela napasnya kasar mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang menurutnya gila. "Hey, Aku minta nomormu, _shitty_."

"Begitukah caramu meminta nomor orang, _jerk_?" Sakura tersulut saat Sasuke kembali menggunakan umpatannya yang tersusun dengan rapi.

Decakkan lidah terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. " _Your lip's taste just like cherry but your word's is like pepper_. Bisa tidak berbicara itu dengan sopan?"

"Kamu juga tidak sopan."

"Orang dewasa sepertiku boleh tapi tidak untuk anak kecil sepertimu."

"Aku sudah dewasa juga, _bastard_."

"Itumu bahkan kecil."

Obrolan _absurd_ itu pun terhenti ketika cap lima jari sudah menghiasi pipi mulus Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya tanda ia menahan nyeri di pipinya yang terasa terbakar itu. Spontan saja, beberapa siswa yang masih berada di kelas pun langsung menatap ke arah mereka dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala masing-masing.

Jari panjang Sasuke meraih pipi merahnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian dia meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya pergi dari dalam kelas itu.

 **.**

Sakura berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang memang terkunci. Dia tidak bodoh tapi dia cuma berusaha. Mungkin saja kalau dia tetap menarik-narik gagang pintu mobil itu, pintu itu pun bisa terbuka dan dia bisa dengan cepat pergi keluar dari sana.

Tapi akhirnya Sakura menyerah setelah lima menit mencoba. Manusia biasa sepertinya tidak akan bisa membuat mukjizat yang akan melawan logika begitu.

Sakura mencoba bernapas dengan tenang walaupun sebenarnya dia gugup. Sedangkan laki-laki yang sedari tadi berada di bangku pengemudi di sampingnya itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan nampaknya benar-benar tak ingin membuka suara.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. " _Ok, this time is my lose_. Kamu boleh memukulku balik kalau misalnya itu membuatmu lega dan akhirnya bisa menurunkan aku."

Sasuke akhirnya tersenyum. Senyuman yang tajam. Lalu manik kelamnya bergulir untuk mengunci si hijau di refleksinya. "Kamu terlalu _naive, girl_. Lagipula aku ini laki-laki, bagaimana bisa aku memukulmu."

Sakura tampak meremas ujung bajunya hingga lecek. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Sasuke bungkam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia malah memajukan mobilnya dan tidak mengindahkan suara Sakura yang meminta penjelasan mengapa dia malah membawa pergi Sakura.

Awalnya Sakura benar-benar protes, tapi kini tidak lagi. Sudah kurang lebih sepuluh menit dia berteriak jadi berikan dia ruang untuk bernapas.

"Lelah?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menatap Sakura yang sedang bersedekap kesal. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya memasukkan sebuah kaset ke dalam mesin _DVD_ di mobilnya.

Sakura yang awalnya _merajuk_ tak ingin menatap Sasuke pun tiba-tiba berbinar mendengar lagu yang termainkan di dalam mobil mewah Sasuke.

" _Hey, this is EXO's OVERDOSE_! _Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo_!" Sakura berteriak sembari mengikuti lirik lagu yang terdengar dari _speaker_ mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura singkat. "Akhirnya kamu tersenyum."

Sakura tertohok dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada."

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke penuh selidik. Apa maksud Sasuke yang bilang kalau dia akhirnya tersenyum? Dia memang sedang _badmood_ tapi dia tidak menceritakan hal yang membuatnya _badmood_ itu pada Sasuke yang tipikal bukan penggemar _EXO_ sepertinya.

"Ah," Sasuke kembali membuka suara yang membuat Sakura kembali ke kenyataan. "Dimana rumahmu?"

Sakura melongo melihat Sasuke. "Kamu kenapa sih? Sakit? Atau kamu mau nge-bom rumahku?"

Sasuke menggeplak kepala Sakura singkat. "Aku mau mengantarmu pulang, _pepper_."

"Apa-apaan dengan panggilan _pepper_ , _narcissist_ ," ucap Sakura tidak suka.

Sasuke kembali menggeplak Sakura. "Kamu bahkan memanggilku seperti itu, dasar anak kecil."

Sakura yang tidak terima pun akhirnya menyubit perut Sasuke sehingga Sasuke menggeram kesakitan. Sasuke memilih untuk tidak teriak, _that will ruin his image_. "Aku mengatakannya karena kamu memang narsis."

"Kapan aku bilang diriku tampan?"

"Kamu memang tidak bilang tapi itu tersirat di setiap ucapanmu," ucap Sakura yang membuat Sasuke terdiam. Kali ini pemenangnya Sakura.

Sasuke menarik napasnya kasar. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyebut diri sendiri tampan karena kata ayahku kalau ada orang yang menganggap diri sendiri tampan itu aneh dan err narsis seperti katamu, tapi aku tidak seperti itu," bela Sasuke kemudian setelah menjelaskan hal yang tidak penting bagi Sakura.

"Dan aku hanya ingin bertanya alamatmu, tinggal bilang dan selesai semuanya," timpal Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura mengejeknya lagi.

Sakura mendengus menatap Sasuke yang bersikap sinting. "Rumahku di perumahan XXX blok H nomor 21," ucap Sakura kemudian yang membuat Sasuke mengencangkan laju mobilnya agar cepat sampai ke rumah Sakura lalu menuruni Sakura dan selesailah semuanya.

 **.**

"Terimakasih," Sakura berterimakasih ketika dia sudah berada di luar mobil Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya kamu bisa berterimakasih, _pepper_ ," ledek Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sakura berubah dari yang semacam _angel_ menjadi _satan_ , oke ini berlebihan.

"Um, mungkin dari tadi aku belum bertanya. Tapi darimana kamu bisa punya lagu _EXO_?" tanya Sakura hati-hati karena takut membuat Sasuke terluka(?).

"Apa sekarang urusanku jadi urusanmu?" Sasuke kembali meledek Sakura yang membuat Sakura men- _death-glare_ -nya.

Sasuke terkekeh dan lalu memamerkan ponsel _pink_ bernuansa _Wolf 88_ yang membuat Sakura teringat kembali tentang ponselnya yang belum Sasuke kembalikan sedari tadi. "Hey! Kembalikan!"

"Berikan aku nomormu."

"Tidak mau."

"Ah, aku juga tidak mau."

Sakura menggeram, ia benar-benar malas berurusan dengan Sasuke dan apa-apaan dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menginginkan digit nomornya. "Untuk apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

 _Deg_.

"Ayolah jadikan saja kerja kelompok itu alasan."

Sakura pun terbuyarkan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengklaksonkan mobilnya. "A- i-iya," ucapnya gugup lalu menyebutkan beberapa digit nomor sehingga Sasuke bisa menyalinnya di dalam ponsel miliknya dan menyimpannya dalam kontak nomor miliknya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas saat nomor itu tersimpan.

 _Pepper-gum Forehead_.

Sasuke langsung menyerahkan ponsel Sakura kepada pemiliknya dan Sakura langsung meraihnya lalu membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari sana untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sakura berlari-lari kecil agar cepat sampai menuju rumahnya dan Sasuke hanya memandangi _bubble gum_ itu yang naik turun sesuai irama langkah kaki Sakura, sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke untuk melihat rambut Sakura yang naik turun itu.

Sakura yang sudah berhasil berada di dalam rumah pun langsung menyender di pintu yang sudah ditutupnya terlebih dahulu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merosot.

"Aku kenapa? Baru kali ini aku melihat senyumnya yang benar-benar tulus dan aku langsung tersentak? Ah, aku bodoh sekali. Bahkan Chanyeol punya senyuman yang lebih tulus," Sakura tampaknya menepis kasar kenyataan kalau dia tadi terkesima dengan senyuman Sasuke yang indah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Dia masih berada di dalam mobilnya dan bergeming. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang mengerumuni otaknya. Seketika dia menarik napasnya dan membuangnya dengan kasar. Ia lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas stir mobil yang masih dipegang dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Ah, apa yang sudah kulakukan."

 _Flashback_.

"Aku sedang tidak mau diganggu."

Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura—di tempat duduk Shikamaru—pun mendelik mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang tampaknya tak bersemangat. Ia bahkan bingung mengapa telinganya menajam jika itu suara Sakura.

"Hey ini gila. Kai dan Krystal?" Sasuke menatap perempuan yang berada di depan Sakura saat dia berbicara. _Kai_ dan _Krystal_? Mengapa nama aneh lagi yang selalu menghiasi kehidupan Sakura. Bahkan dua hari yang lalu dia sudah diperkenalkan dengan orang bernama siapa? Cu? Cumil?

"Kamu tahu, _this is so fucking crazy_! Kalau mau pacaran setidaknya tidak usah pakai acara konfirm-konfirm segala." Ucapan Sakura ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke sedikit paham dengan situasi. Sasuke yakin Sakura sedang sedih karena idolanya pacaran dengan orang lain, atau apalah yang penting intinya seperti itu.

"..Uke."

"SASUKE!" dan Sasuke pun meninju pelan wajah yang meneriakinya itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menggosok hidungnya yang tidak terasa sangat sakit. "Aku sedari tadi memanggilmu dan kamu malah memukulku?"

Shikamaru yang kurang tertarik dengan pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto pun hanya menguap lebar dan ingin kembali ke dalam mimpi.

"Sebelum kamu berkata sesuatu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya tanda ia menyuruh Sasuke berbicara. "Dimana kamu sering membeli kaset?"

Naruto tampak menimang-nimang terlebih dahulu. "Di daerah X biasanya kasetnya kualitas bagus dan baru-baru."

"Apa kaset _Koriya_ juga ada?"

"Hah? _Kori_ apa?" tanya Naruto yang tampaknya kurang _ngeh_ sama ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang malas meladeni Naruto pun langsung berdiri dan hendak pergi namun di tahan oleh Naruto. " _Don't run away_. Kamu ingat 'kan dengan masa percobaanmu? Kalau kamu bolos di satu pelajaran saja, kamu bisa-bisa dikeluarkan," Naruto menceramahi dan mengingatkan Sasuke kembali akan hukumannya.

Sasuke paham mengapa Naruto begini, Naruto masih terus-terusan merasa bersalah dan ia tidak mau kalau Sasuke dikeluarkan gara-gara dia. Sasuke pun mengembangkan senyuman _bromance_ -nya dan menumbuk pelan bahu Naruto.

" _I get it, lameass_. Aku pasti kembali sebelum pelajaran Anko _sensei_ berakhir," ucap Sasuke dan berlarian membuat Naruto hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Sasuke sembari mengusap-usap bahunya pelan.

Saat Sasuke sampai di daerah yang disebutkan Naruto tadi, tanpa pikir panjang pun dia langsung menerobos ke dalam sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam kaset. Sasuke langsung menuju meja kasir tanpa memilah karna kamu tahulah, tahu apa dia tentang kaset _Koriya_.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap laki-laki penjaga kasir itu ramah.

"Ada kaset _Koriya_ tidak?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke intinya.

Penjaga kasir itu tampak bingung dari raut mukanya. "Maaf? _Kori_ apa?"

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu mau memesan apa. Dia bahkan lupa dengan nama grup yang digemari oleh Sakura itu. Sasuke tampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena kebingungan. "Itu, kaset yang ada banyak laki-laki berjoget." Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi si penjaga kasir dan yang dilihatnya hanya penjaga kasir yang cengo. "Kamu tahu, salah satu yang berjoget itu si Cumil," ucapnya makin membuat si penjaga kasir bingung. Dan siapa itu Cumil.

"Maaf, kalau yang berjoget-joget itu biasanya lagu dangdut. Apa kamu mau saya rekomendasikan lagu dangdut yang lagi jadi tren?" tanyanya yang membuat Sasuke mengangkat salah satu tangannya agar si penjaga kasir itu berhenti.

Sasuke menghela napasnya bingung. "Orang _Koriya_ yang suka berjoget dan menyanyi dan mungkin ada _rap part_ -nya itu kaset yang seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengingat-ingat lagu _CALL ME BABY_ yang kemarin dia dengar lagi—tentunya karena penasaran karena sewaktu dia unduh dia belum pernah mendengarnya sampai habis.

"Ah," tampaknya pemuda itu mengerti karna dia tengah mengangkat-angkat tangan kanannya yang mengacungkan jari telunjuknya seperti orang yang kedapatan ide. "Maksudmu _boyband_ _idol_ Korea?"

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak paham tapi sepertinya dia menjanjikan jadinya Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi grup apa?" dan Sasuke langsung memegang keningnya pusing. "Ah, aku bisa sebutkan. _Boyband_ Korea itu ada Super Junior, BIG BANG, BTS, BEAST, GOT 7, EXO, SEVENTE—."

"Ah Ekso!" Sasuke berkata setengah teriak yang menyebabkan penjaga kasir tadi memenggal kalimatnya. Tapi kemudian Sasuke langsung menepuk pelan bibir indahnya karena sudah kekanakan dan karena sudah menyebut nama grup _EXO_ menjadi _Ekso_.

Si penjaga kasir itu terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Sasuke yang lucu. Ia pun menyodorkan beberapa kaset membuat Sasuke bingung sendiri. "Aku mau semuanya satu-satu."

Daripada bingung lebih baik semuanya, pikirnya dan itu yang membuat si penjaga kasir teriak di dalam hati karena kasetnya tiba-tiba ada yang borong.

"Terimakasih banyak," penjaga kasir itu pun membungkukkan badannya saat Sasuke hendak keluar dari toko itu.

Sasuke melirik singkat jam tangan yang bertengger ganteng di lengan Sasuke dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke memelototkan matanya. Ia langsung berlari dengan kencangnya saat melihat jam yang ditunjukkan oleh jam tangan hitamnya. Sepertinya membeli kaset _Koriya_ itu memerlukan waktu panjang.

Bahkan sesampainya Sasuke di sekolah pun ia masih harus berlari ke arah gedung sekolah dan berlari ke arah kelasnya, ia masih berharap kalau ia masih sempat untuk mengikuti pelajaran Anko _sensei_.

Dan Sasuke harus bernapas lega saat dia melihat Anko _sensei_ yang menulis di papan tulis.

 _Flashback end_.

Sasuke pun menggelemetukkan giginya geram saat dia mengingat kejadian saat pulang sekolah tadi. "Awalnya aku ingin memberikannya semua kaset itu, tapi aku malah mengambil ponselnya karena takut _mood_ dia akan buruk lagi."

Ucapan Sasuke tadi benar-benar mengkonfirmasi kalau Sasuke itu merebut ponsel Sakura karena tidak mau Sakura melihat konfirmasinya _Kai_ dan _Krystal_ lagi.

Sasuke langsung menggeleng-geleng kepalanya kasar guna menepis pemikiran bodoh yang hinggap di pemikirannya. Jemarinya meraih stir dan memasukkan gigi lalu melajukan mobilnya menjauhi kediaman rumah Haruno tadi.

 **.**

Sakura sedikit memijat bahunya yang pegal sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia tampak masih menggunakan _bathrobe_ miliknya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kasurnya dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke atas kasurnya membuat dirinya nyaman. Rasanya lelah sekali karena ia baru pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya yang ia kerjakan dari jam tiga sore hingga jam tujuh malam. Hitung-hitung nambah uang buat beli _Oppa stuff_.

Penat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Rasanya enak sekali menutup matanya dan terlelap setelah badannya sudah segar begini.

Tapi ia terusik dengan bunyi ponselnya.

Awalnya ingin ia biarkan dan besok baru Sakura _sms_ kalau semalam ia ketiduran. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin karena kini ponsel terkutuk itu tidak henti-hentinya mengalunkan lagu _GROWL_.

"Ah, berisik sekali!" teriaknya sembari menggapai-gapai meja di samping kanannya. "Maksudku bukan kalian _oppa_. Yang berisik itu yang menelepon."

Sakura memicingkan matanya akibat matanya yang belum beradaptasi dengan sinar ponselnya. Saat melihat yang di layar ponselnya itu hanya nomor tanpa nama, Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya bosan. Siapa sih yang iseng.

"Halo," tapi akhirnya Sakura angkat juga.

"..."

"Halo?"

"..."

"Kalau tidak berbicara, aku tutup," Sakura sedikit mengancam agar orang yang iseng itu kapok menelepon ke nomornya.

"Kamu garang juga ya walaupun belum tahu ini siapa," suara yang amat sangat Sakura kenal itu membuat Sakura hampir memencet tombol yang menyudahi acara telepon ini. "Aku sayang kamu."

 _Deg_.

"A-apaan sih," ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba gugup karena Sasuke tiba-tiba ngomong hal yang aneh. Dan iya, yang nelpon Sakura sekarang itu Sasuke.

Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang sana dan itu membuat Sakura mati-matian menahan agar tangannya tidak memencet tombol merah dan pergi tidur.

"Kamu tidak usah gugup begitu. _Today is a fools day._ "

"Cuma itu yang mau kamu ucapkan? Kalau cuma itu aku tutup."

"Setidaknya beri aku ruang untuk bernapas. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja aku tidak bisa jika kamu sedikit-sedikit mengancam akan menutup teleponnya," adu Sasuke geram.

Sakura menguap dan ia sengaja tidak menutupnya agar Sasuke mendengarnya. "Kamu dengar bukan? Aku sudah mengantuk, aku lelah dan mau tidur."

"Sudah kubilang kan—ah, sudahlah. Aku sebenarnya menelepon cuma mau bilang, jangan pernah sakit karena orang yang pacaran," dan seketika sambungan telepon pun terputus karena Sasuke memutuskannya.

" _Jerk_." Sakura berucap walaupun dia terus-terusan mengelus dadanya yang bergemuruh tidak karuan. Lagian salahkan laki-laki itu, mengapa dia tiba-tiba jadi baik ke Sakura yang membuat Sakura geli. Dan mengapa laki-laki itu tahu kegundahan Sakura tentang orang pacaran itu?—ah kini Sakura yang bisa gila.

Kembali lagi ke dalam rumah Sasuke—tepatnya di dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke meringkuk ke dalam selimutnya dan bergumam, "Sekarang apasih yang aku lakukan."

 **.**

Mata hijau Sakura tampak berbinar menatap bangun di hadapannya. Sebuah _mansion_ yang besar dan bahkan ada tamannya. Sakura yakin di belakang rumah itu ada kolam berenangnya. Beginikah rumahnya orang kaya? Ah melihatnya saja sudah membuat Sakura merasa iri hatinya. Oh, _mansion_ yang dimaksud adalah rumahnya Sasuke. Seminggu setelah kejadian penculikan di dalam mobil itu telah berlalu dan kini Sakura berada di luar gerbang rumah Sasuke karena dia mau datang untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya yang sudah terbengkalai selama seminggu.

Awalnya memang tidak ada perjanjian, sehingga Sasuke tiba-tiba menculik Sakura di tempat kerjanya di sebuah toko roti dan saat itu Sakura sedang menjaga kasir namun tiba-tiba dia diculik oleh orang yang pura-pura membeli roti abon.

"Belum pernah melihat rumah, eoh?" ledek Sasuke yang membuat Sakura meninju bahu Sasuke keras. Sasuke menggeram menahan sakit, dia memang sering dipukul Sakura tapi sesering apapun dipukul Sakura itu akan tetap menyakitkan. Heh, dia bingung sendiri. Karena biasanya dia tidak akan menggeram cuma karena pukulan lemah semacam ini. Apa mungkin Sasuke sekarang yang melemah?

Kini Sakura tengah menginjakkan kakinya di pintu utama rumah bak istana itu. Maniknya bergulir kesana-kemari dengan sumringah dan itu membuat Sasuke mendengus dan kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Sasuke langsung meraih pucuk merah jambu Sakura dan mengacak-acaknya. "Kamu lama-lama bisa jatuh cinta pada rumahku jika kamu menatapnya kagum begitu."

"Berisik, _airhead_."

"Ck. _Asshole_."

Sakura mengambil duduk di sebuah sofa putih yang panjang lalu menaruh tasnya di samping dirinya. Sofa ini tampak nyaman, apalagi Sakura sudah menjaga toko selama satu jam, setidaknya dia bisa mengistirahatkan badannya sebentar sembari mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Belum sempat Sakura menutup matanya, wajahnya tertimpuk bantal sofa. Dengan wajah tidak berdosa, Sasuke langsung mendudukkan badannya di sofa putih yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari sofa yang diduduki Sakura tadi—atau mungkin sekarang sedang ditiduri Sakura.

"Sudah selesai galaunya, _pepper_?" tanya Sasuke yang tengah membuka _laptop_ -nya. Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar hal yang dilontarkan Sasuke, ia tiba-tiba teringat kembali dengan hari-hari galaunya.

Tapi Sakura mengangguk. "Ya aku bisa apa. Walaupun aku tidak suka, tetap saja Kai suka. Hidup dia sih," bohong. Jelas sekali dia bohong kalau dia sudah tidak galau. Bahkan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu saja terdengar seperti lirihan.

Sakura pun mendudukkan badannya dan membelakangi Sasuke, mungkin dia ingin menangis atau semacamnya. Sasuke pun menatap punggung Sakura yang terbalut jaket bernomor enampuluh satu dan di atasnya ada nama. Sasuke pun menyeringai.

"Kalau Cumil yang pacaran, bagaimana?" Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Cumil siapa?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke memukul _laptop_ -nya kasar membuat Sakura terperanjat. Apa-apaan dia memukul benda bagus semacam itu. "Chanyeol maksudku, _forehead_."

"Hey! Kamu jangan ubah-ubah nama _Oppa_ seenaknya! Kamu itu belum baik!"

Sasuke tak mengindahkan ucapan Sakura dan malah berlalu. "Kamu mau camilan apa?" tanyanya kemudian dan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Apa saja dan tidak usah banyak-banyak. Semuanya saja keluarkan." _Hell yeah_.

Sasuke berjalan dengan ritme yang malas. Kakinya memang panjang tapi dia benar-benar malas sebenarnya untuk berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Tapi dia harus pergi agar dia bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya di sana. Dia benar-benar sangat ingin menonjok wajah Sakura yang selalu menganggapnya hina tapi dia tahan mati-matian. Entahlah mengapa yang jelas dia saat ini ingin menonjok sesuatu.

Setelah melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada dinding, Sasuke langsung meraih gagang kulkas dan menariknya, menampilkan isi dalam kulkas yang kosong—hanya ada bahan masakan. Dan kemudian Sasuke langsung membanting kulkasnya dan berjalan kembali ke ruangan tengah.

Sekembalinya Sasuke ke ruangan tengah, yang di dapatnya hanyalah Sakura yang sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi sembari menonton sesuatu di layar _laptop_ Sasuke.

" _Binnaneun geotdeureun manha, Geu ane jinjjareul bwabwa_." Awalnya Sasuke terkesima dengan suara Sakura, ini kedua kalinya dia mendengar Sakura bernyanyi—selain di mobilnya tentunya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena Sakura bernyanyi dengan perasaan.

Tapi saat melihat Sakura berjoget mengikuti hal yang ada di _laptop_ itupun membuat Sasuke menarik kembali perasaan terkesimanya. Sumpah dia hilang _feeling_ -nya. Sakura benar-benar gila dipikirannya saat itu.

Sasuke langsung menutup kasar _laptop_ miliknya dan Sakura terperanjat bahkan dia melompat saking terkejutnya. Siapa coba yang tidak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ada orang yang memergokinya sedang berjoget ala-ala _oppa saranghaeyo_.

"Persediaan camilanku habis, kita harus membelinya." Sakura tidak salah dengar 'kan? Kita? Apa maksudnya.

Sakura berdehem sejenak karena lidahnya tadinya masih kelu. "Kenapa tidak kamu saja?" dan pertanyaan Sakura dijawab dengan decakkan lidah Sasuke yang membuat kepala Sakura cenat-cenut.

"Kamu harus ikut," dan tahu-tahu saja Sakura sudah sampai di garasi mobil rumah Sasuke yang tampak besar. Jika dihitung, mobil mewah yang ada di dalam garasi mobil itu saja ada lima buah. Keluarga Sakura punya satu mobil sedan dan itu yang membuat Sakura meringis iri dalam hati. Mengapa sih anak ini punya semuanya, pikirnya iri.

"Kamu mau pamer? Kenapa tidak hidupkan salah satu mobil?" tanya Sakura tajam.

Sasuke langsung mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam garasi mobil itu. Tapi Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menahan decakan lidahnya yang sangat kagum pada mobil-mobil bagus itu. "Mobil keluargamu banyak juga ya. Keluargaku bahkan cuma punya satu."

"Ha?" Sasuke menunjuk mobil-mobil itu dan Sakura langsung mengangguknya. "Tapi maaf saja, ini mobilku. Mobil orangtuaku tidak ada di sini."

Lidah Sakura tercekat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Cukup masuk akal tapi Sakura yakin itu hanya lelucon. "Kamu tidak usah sok. Aku tahu kamu cuma mau pamer tapi tidak usah berbohong juga 'kan bisa."

"Hey, aku benar-benar. Ini semua mobilku dan asal kamu tahu, yang kamu pijak ini rumahku. Ah, otakmu 'kan lemot jadi aku yakin kamu belum mengerti dengan maksud 'rumahku', ya 'kan?" ledek Sasuke bahagia.

Sakura tampak memandang mobil dihadapannya kosong. Iya dia mengerti maksud rumah Sasuke. Itu berarti rumahnya Sasuke dan keluarga. Atau? Rumah Sasuke seorang diri?

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya tapi Sasuke langsung menganggukkan kepalanya karena mengerti dengan tatapan Sakura yang tak terdefinisikan itu.

"Pilihkan aku satu mobil dan kita berangkat." Sakura tak mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke, dia masih bergeming dan mencerna maksud anggukkan kepala Sasuke.

Dan dia melompat-lompat tak percaya. "WOAAH _Daebak_! Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bisa tinggal di rumah seluas ini," ucap Sakura kagum.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan kembali menarik tangan Sakura agar memilihkan satu mobil diantara mobil-mobil itu. Namun, belum sempat Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, Sasuke mati langkah.

Sakura yang tiba-tiba melihat Sasuke yang menegang pun langsung mengikuti arah tatap mata oniks kelam Sasuke yang _adorable_ itu. Dia melihat seorang wanita cantik yang mendekati mereka berdua. Sakura tidak paham, siapakah wanita cantik ini. Pacarnya atau mungkin mantannya, saat melihat bagaimana kakunya Sasuke saat itu.

"I-ibu."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa melebarkan kelopak mata yang membuat mata hijau indahnya terbuka lebar.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **[** _ **Special note from me**_ **!] – HARAP DI BACA SAMPAI HABIS.**

 **KAISTAL : Pasangan (hiks) Kai EXO dan Krystal F(x). Seperti yang dijelaskan, mereka konfirm dan aku masih berharap sampai sekarang kalau itu cuma salah satu April fools-nya SM.**

 **Teleporters : Sebutan untuk para penggemar Kai EXO.**

 **Kai : Member EXO K dia Lead Dancer. Dancing Machine-nya EXO K.**

 **Chanyeol : udah kemarin kan (?) Channie itu Chanyeol juga ya wkwk.**

 **OVERDOSE : Lagu EXO yang ada di mini album kedua EXO dengan judul album Overdose juga.**

 **WOLF 88 : Wolf itu lagu EXO tapi 88 ini nomernya Kai(?) Tapi kalau Wolf 88 ini gimana ya jelasinnya. Waktu era Wolf, para member semuanya pada pakai baju Wolf 88 pas perform. Jadi Wolf 88 ini tenar deh (?). wkwk kalau ambigu bisa tanyakan mbah gugel.**

 **SUPER JUNIOR : Boyband Kuriya yang dibawah naungan SM entertainment. Sunbae-nya EXO mereka ini. Ya kalian pasti tau SuJu, yang ada mas Siwon nya wkwk (?)**

 **BIG BANG : Boyband anak JYP entertainment.**

 **BTS : Ini boyband juga dan di bawah naungan Big Hit entertainment.**

 **BEAST : Boyband juga(?) di bawah naungan Cube entertainment.**

 **GOT 7 : Boyband di bawah naungan JYP entertainment.**

 **SEVENTEEN : Boybandnya Pledis entertainment.**

 **JAKET NOMOR 61 : Sebenarnya ini maksudnya jaketnya EXO di era Love Me Right, tapi bingung mau jelasinnya gimana. Jadi aku bikin aja bernomor 61 dan ada nama. Nah namanya itu nama Chanyeol. Karena nomornya Chanyeol itu 61. Untuk lengkapnya cek mbah gugel.**

 **CALL ME BABY : Ch lalu sudah(?) Pas Sakura nyanyi pakai laptop Sasuke itu lagu CMB.**

 **DAEBAK : KEREN! KAKKOI! SUGOII!**

 **SEKALI LAGI DIINGATKAN! : FANFICTION INI BUKAN CROSSOVER! Cuma mau mengambil karakter dari EXO saja karena saya bingung mau nyari idol di** _ **fandom**_ **Naruto :'V Soalnya Sasuke sama Naruto-nya aja cuma anak sekolah biasa :". Tapi EXO cuman** _ **cameo**_ **kok disini jadi harap maklumi. Maafkan saya. (POKOKNYA CREDIT-NYA EXO JUST FOR LEE SOOMAN SUNBAENIM!)**

 **Aku berterimakasih sekali kepada semua yang sudah review, fav, follow, read! Semoga kalian diberi pahala! Dan 100% dari review pada minta dilanjutkan, jadi hayuklah neneng lanjutkan wkwkkkwkwkk. Aku gak nyangka banget pas lihat review kalian, hiks. Padahal awalnya takut banget mau publish ff ini karena idenya ambureghul bat wkwk. Idenya aja udah berkali-kali di remake, tapi akhirnya berhasil dengan saran teman tercinta. TY BEB! Dan akhirnya banyak yang cinta ff ini, hiks. Terimakasih!**

 **Aku tahu di Jepang murid sekolah yang menggunakan mobil—apalagi mengendarai mobil sendiri itu jarang (mungkin tidak ada?) tapi aku lebih suka aja gitu kalau Sasuke ngendarain mobil aja daripada sepeda(?) jadi ya beginilah. Terus di Jepang tidak ada dangdut ya, gatau kenapa aku masukin xD Nah, kalau ada yang bingung dengan pengucapan Sasuke yang bilang 'ekso' itu, dia ngucapinnya 'ek-so' jadi ada jeda antara ek dan so, makanya hal itu lucu bat(?).**

 **Tentang cerita wkwk, itu Sasuke baru tertarik ya belum suka. Dia cuma tertarik oleh every little things nya Sakura ajaaa. Kalau pas Sasuke suka sama Sakura-nya ntar tolong pada bawa kantong muntah ya wkwk (?) –spoiler dikit. Kalau Sakura kenapa deg mulu. Namanya juga cewe, digombalin sikit goyah, tapi Sakura ini masih belum bisa nerima orang lain selain oppa, jadi buat Sasuke, fighting! Wk.**

 **HAHAHAHA BAHASA INGGRIS GUWEEEE MAAFKAN YA.**

 **OOT lagi, pas tanggal 27 kemarin Chanyeol ngirim foto—eh bukan Chanyeol-nya ding—pokoknya OA-OA nya EXO pada kirim foto Channie lagi tjipok ama mba mabel kayu walau di pelem sih *nangis* aku dulu Chanyeol's stand—yang berubah(?) jadi D.O's stand—jadi pas ngelihat itu seketika jantungku berhenti *alay* tapi kubeneran nangis:" dan tiba-tiba ingin menjadi penjaga kebun binatang agar kubisa mengabsen mereka saat itu:". Tapi aku sebenernya bukan sedih karena adegan itu, aku sedihnya karena itu ciuman pertamanya CY kata mba-mba OA. Ceye sedih tak ya pas harus lepaskan kelajangan(?) bibirnya di pelem.**

 **Ok back to story, ceritanya Sakura kan Ceye's stand jadinya ntar dia bakal galau cem nenek lampir gegara tau adegan itu. Cuman kalau dijelasin panjang sampai sana(?) berarti itu sesudah masa percobaan Sasuke selesai. Its daijoubu for me. Tapi, buat reader, fine-fine aja gak? Atau buat hal lain yang bikin Sasuke dikasih masa percobaan lagi? (?) silahkan komentar oke!**

 _ **Kolom Jawab Komentar**_ **:**

 **Sri334 : Salken juga. Iya pasti karena next door-nya, aku memang mikir exo next door wkwk. Bhaks jelaslah jerk bat lah. Setelah aku pertimbangkan aku lebih milih Rate-nya T(+) saja. Untuk adegan action sih aku belum kepikiran tapi mungkin sih ada. Btw, ini main tonjok-tonjokan terus kan action(?) wkwk /kagak weh/. HELLOOO CHINGUDEUL! AAKKKK SAYA JUGA EARTHLINGS. SAYA SUKA BAT AMA MAK DIO (?) hehe. Bukan mak dio ding, dia itu Angelsoo /asik.**

 **Pocahontas : iya hehe. Tapi sebenarnya eri ini memang cuman Baekhyun aja yang pakai, yang lainnya mah EXO-L semua nyebutnya—eh, Suho (leader) manggil EXO-L itu EL-GI ding. Cari aja gambar semuanya XD Mulai dari Xiumin sampai Sehun dijamin puas /apanya/. Haha terimakasih banyak ^^ Iya-iya saya jadikan hehe.**

 **Guest : Udah lanjut. Tapi sekarang Sasuke pan belum suka Sakura/?. Aku juga sih wk, di hape masa fotoku 300 foto EXO 3000, kadang suka mikir "Ini hape siapasih? Hape aku atau hape oppa?" wkwk. Iya doakan saja biar Sasuke berusaha keras bikin kepala batunya Sakura yang udah ketutupan sama oppa saranghaeyo-nya bisa luluh.**

 **Alexandra Keith : Terimakasih ^^ iya sudah.**

 **Laifa : Sudah lanjut dan terimakasih ^^**

 **Riri : Sudah lanjut. Haha iya seneng kan.**

 **BIG THANKS TO Sri334, Pocahontas, Guest, Alexandra Keith, Laifa, Riri, YANG FAV, FOLLOW, dan SILENT READER ^^**

 **.**

 **Last,**

 **Mind to Review? :3**

 **But please leave a positive one**

 **And, it wouldn't hurts if you leave just one review**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto. Story © Archmblt MinMi**

 **All characters and cameo belongs to God**

 **T(+) – for all (** _ **Ini beneran**_ **!)**

 _ **Ada flashback tanpa di warning dan ada flashback yang di italic**_

 **[** _ **Please always read my special note behind—at the end of the story.**_ **]**

 **.**

"I-ibu."

 _Emerald_ hijau itu menatap perempuan di belakangnya dengan mata tidak percaya. Ia paham akan apa yang telah dilontarkan laki-laki di depannya dan kalimatnya sudah tercerna dengan jelas. Tapi tatapannya menandakan kalau ia sangat ingin mendepak kasar kenyataan yang sudah disebutkan oleh laki-laki tadi bahwa perempuan di balik dirinya itu adalah seseorang yang sudah melahirkan laki-laki itu ke Bumi.

Ibunya.

"Kenapa ibunya cantik sekali," gumamnya tak jelas.

Sasuke yang tadinya ingin meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura pun malah mundur dan kembali memasuki bagasi mobilnya. Ia memasuki salah satu mobil miliknya yang berwarna putih kemudian mengklaksonkannya, membuat Sakura kembali tersadarkan dari delusinya.

"Kalau kamu tidak naik, aku tinggal," ucapnya dingin membuat Sakura kembali memutar otaknya, mengapa laki-laki ini tampak buru-buru.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti pun kembali menatap wanita _angelic_ yang hanya tersenyum manis sejak kedatangannya kemari, berharap mendapatkan jawaban atas keinginan Sasuke yang bahkan tidak menyapa ibunya dan malah mau cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Namun, bukannya jawaban yang Sakura dapat, wanita yang berpredikat ibunya Sasuke itu malah menganggukkan kepalanya, mungkin semacam isyarat agar Sakura pergi saja dengan Sasuke dan tak usah pedulikan dia.

"Pergilah, Sasuke memang begitu."

 **.**

 **CHOCOLATE CHERRY**

 **.**

Hening yang mencekam. Kesunyian ini tampaknya telah menjadi penghias suasana mobil Sasuke. Sudah tiga puluh menit semenjak Sakura dibawa Sasuke yang katanya untuk membeli camilan, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya dan turun untuk membeli camilan, seperti alasannya.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan pahanya menggunakan jemarinya sembari bersenandung, guna mengusir rasa bosan. Bayangkan saja betapa bosannya dia, hanya duduk manis tanpa hiburan, bahkan Sasuke tidak menghidupkan lagu apapun di dalam mobilnya.

Setelah bosan kembali, Sakura pun menatap Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar bingung kita mau kemana. Tapi kalau kamu mau beli camilan, dari tadi sudah banyak _minimarket_ yang kita lewati," protesnya agar setidaknya Sasuke sadar.

"Diamlah," ucap Sasuke singkat.

Mulut Sakura menganga, apa-apaan dengan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya diam sementara terus membawanya tak tentu arah.

"Aku mau diam kalau kamu jelaskan kita mau kemana," Sakura mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kemana saja asal tidak di rumah," jawab Sasuke ketus.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Apa masalah Sasuke sehingga Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin berada di rumah. Dan kemudian Sakura langsung teringat kepada wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan senyuman anggunnya.

" _By the way_ ," Sakura melirik Sasuke untuk memastikan apakah Sasuke mendengarkannya atau tidak dan yang dia dapat hanya tatapan lurus Sasuke pada jalanan.

Sakura mendengus kesal, laki-laki ini benar-benar menguji rasa sabarnya. "Wanita cantik tadi ibumu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati karena Sakura yakin Sasuke sedang tidak ingin membicarakan ibunya.

Tetapi Sasuke mengangguk walau tidak menatapnya dan Sakura kembali melongo.

"Kalau itu ibumu kenapa kamu tinggalkan? Bahkan tidak kamu persilahkan masuk. Aku yakin ibumu sedang berkunjung dari tempat yang ja—ak!" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke membanting stirnya dengan amarah—membuat mobilnya terparkir di sisi kanan jalanan dengan mendadaknya.

Sasuke memukul stirnya. "Tahu apa kamu tentangnya?"

Lidah Sakura kelu saat diberi pertanyaan itu. Dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ibunya Sasuke ataupun tentang hidupnya Sasuke. Walaupun mereka sudah sering bersama selama seminggu ini bukan berarti Sakura akan tahu semuanya, bukan?

"Yang aku tahu dia orang berjasa yang sudah melahirkanmu ke dunia ini."

Mobil yang tadinya terkunci pun terbuka, terdengar dari suaranya. Rupanya Sasuke sengaja membukanya. "Turun."

Sakura tertohok mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti Sasuke. Tadi Sasuke mengajaknya pergi dan kini Sasuke menyuruhnya turun di daerah yang bahkan Sakura tidak tahu ada dimana.

" _No_."

"Turun atau aku yang turun?"

"..."

" _Dumbass_ ," Sasuke meraih gagang pintu mobilnya dan mendorongnya hingga mobilnya pun terbuka. Kakinya dia turunkan dari dalam mobilnya dan setelah badannya benar-benar hilang dari dalam mobil, Sasuke pun menghempaskan pintunya kasar hingga dentuman bunyi antara pintu dan mobilnya terdengar menyeruakkan telinga Sakura yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke telah lakukan.

Sakura pun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi ada dimana dan untuk menyewa taksi pun rasanya dia tidak bisa karena melihat betapa sepinya jalanan di daerah itu.

Sakura merogoh tasnya dan meraih ponselnya kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas layar sentuh ponselnya kemudian memencet tombol hijau.

"Halo," ucapnya mengawali pembicaraan.

" _Hm, ada apa?_ "

"Ino, jemput aku."

" _Di tempat kerjamu, 'kan?_ "

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Bukan. Dan aku tidak tahu ini ada dimana."

" _Bagaimana bisa kamu ada di sana sementara kamu tidak tahu ada dimana,_ " ejek Ino diseberang.

Sakura memijat pelipisnya. "Akan kuceritakan nanti. Jemputlah aku dengan melacak _GPS_ ponselku," titah Sakura cepat.

Ino tampak terkekeh mendengarnya. " _Baiklah_."

Sambungan telepon itu pun berakhir dengan ucapan gadis Yamanaka tadi.

Sakura kembali menghela napasnya lalu teringat kembali tentang Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja sehingga membuat otaknya berpikir tentang tingkah laku Sasuke yang kekanakan. Apa salahnya membicarakan hal yang menurut Sakura benar? Memangnya salah menyebut seorang ibu adalah seseorang yang berjasa?

Ponsel Sakura tampak kedip-kedip dan itu membuat manik hijaunya menatap layarnya untuk melihat pemberitahuan yang baru masuk tersebut.

Sakura melebarkan kelopaknya. "Ah, aku ketahuan bolos kerja."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura kembali merutukki nasibnya yang tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tumben sekali mau bersama kami?"

"Iya, padahal biasanya Sasuke- _kun_ selalu main sama bocah kuning itu."

"Sasuke- _kun_ ganteng kalau main sama kami."

"Sasuke- _kun_ _kyakyakya_."

Sakura menutup telinganya gatal ketika mendengar ocehan teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya yang tampak gila ketika kelompok mereka tiba-tiba di datangi oleh Sasuke tanpa diundang. Sakura tampak mencibir tingkah laku kekanakan teman-temannya itu dan hal itu membuat gadis pirang di depannya terkekeh.

" _Jealous_ , eh?" godanya membuat Sakura menatap Ino tajam. "Ah, _stop it_. Aku bisa tertusuk tatapanmu."

Sakura memutarkan kedua bola matanya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Yamanaka- _san_."

Ino langsung menampilkan senyum lima jarinya. " _Don't be mad_ , Haruno- _san_." Ino menatap wajah cantik Sakura dibarengi tatapan memelas andalannya yang akan dipastikan bakal membuat Sakura meleleh kemudian. "Tapi kamu gak curiga sama Sasuke? Kemarin kamu ditinggalin tapi sekarang dia manja-manja sama penggemarnya."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan menuju Sasuke yang tertawa-tawa bersama para penggemarnya dan menatapnya dengan intens. "Sebenarnya aku curiga."

Sesaat kemudian, manik hijau Sakura bertemu dengan mata hitam yang selalu membuat Sakura tenggelam di dalamnya. Refleks saja Sakura langsung memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap Ino. "Tapi itu bukan urusanku," sambungnya lagi.

Ino hanya membuka mulutnya yang menunjukkan huruf O. "Yakin kamu gak peduli?"

"Iyalah! Aku 'kan pedulinya sama Chanyeol _Oppa_ ," jawabnya cepat.

Ino langsung menatap Sakura bosan saat mendengarnya. Temannya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari yang namanya _Oppa_ dan pengikutnya.

"Oh iya," Ino kembali membuka suara dan itu sukses membuat Sakura kembali menatapnya—sebelum tadinya tengah mencuri tatap ke arah Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi Hinata kembali, 'kan?"

"Ah," Sakura menepuk-nepuk mejanya girang. "Kamu benar. Paling cepat dua hari lagi."

Ino tersenyum renyah. "Aku sudah kangen Hinata."

"Hm, aku juga. Tapi sebenarnya aku iri juga sama Hina—."

"Ya _I know_ , karena dia ada di Korea, 'kan?" Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena temannya sudah menebak dengan benar ucapannya yang tadinya tergantung dan hey mengapa rasanya dia tersindir sekali saat Ino menyebutnya seperti itu?

Ino kembali mendengus pelan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian ia meraih buku yang sedari tadi menemani meja Sakura. "Kamu belum membuat tugas dari Anko _sensei_?" tanya Ino ketika mendapati buku bahasa Inggris Sakura yang masih polos.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kemarin belum sempat kami kerjakan."

" _Well_ , bukan yang itu. Tapi ini tugas _individu_ ," ucap Ino cepat agar Sakura tidak salah mengerti tentang apa yang dia maksud.

Mata Sakura melebar ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Ino. Saat Sakura menatap dengan mata memelas, di saat itu pula Anko _sensei_ berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ke meja guru dan hal itu membuat seisi kelas langsung menyerbu meja masing-masing.

Mata Sakura bergerak kesana kemari dengan gugupnya. Baru kali ini dia melupakan tugasnya dan kalau bisa dibilang dia tidak tahu tugas apa yang diberikan—mengingat waktu terakhir kali Anko _sensei_ mengajar Sakura tengah cekcok dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke lagi, alasan rusaknya hidup Sakura.

Orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam pemikiran Sakura itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Sakura dan menghela napas kasar. Saat Sakura menatapnya dengan refleks dia pun menatap Sakura kembali, namun kali ini berbeda. Entah mengapa tatapan Sasuke yang kali ini sangat menyakiti hati Sakura dan hal itu membuat mata Sakura menyendu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap tasnya dan membukanya, mengeluarkan semua isinya kemudian mengangkat tangannya berharap Anko _sensei_ akan melihatnya.

Anko _sensei_ pun menganggukkan kepalanya saat melihat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya—tanda agar Sasuke berbicara. "Aku melupakan buku bahasa Inggrisku."

Anko _sensei_ mendengus pelan. "Berdirilah di koridor sampai jam bahasa Inggris selesai dan aku berjanji tidak akan _mengadu_ pada kepala sekolah."

Sasuke tersenyum sarkastik. "Wah aku bahagia mendengarnya," kemudian ia memundurkan kursinya dan meraih salah satu buku yang ada di mejanya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja Sakura yang membuat Sakura bingung melihatnya.

Sasuke melihat bibir Sakura yang membuka, "Tidak usah berkata apapun, suaramu jelek. Kamu tenang saja aku belum menulis namaku di buku ini," jelas Sasuke sembari tersenyum _smirk_ kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang benar-benar di luar perkiraannya.

Sakura mengambil buku hitam di depannya, jemarinya sedikit menyesapi _cover_ buku bahasa Inggris itu. Jari jenjangnya kemudian membuka lembarannya dan menampilkan tulisan yang tidak dikenalinya, tulisan Sasuke yang sangat rapi. Sakura sedikit meringis ketika melihat tulisan yang lebih rapi dari tulisannya yang tipikal seorang perempuan.

Tapi matanya membulat seketika saat si hijaunya meraih sebuah tulisan.

 _Ibu. Pergilah._

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Sasuke, kamu sudah kembali?" wanita berambut panjang itu menatap sendu laki-laki yang berpredikat sebagai anaknya. Wanita itu langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan kemudian memegang bahu anaknya, untuk sekedar melepas rindu.

Sasuke menepis kasar tangan ibunya. "Hn."

Tak henti-hentinya senyuman Mikoto mengembang ketika menatap putranya yang sudah lama dia rindukan itu walaupun putranya tampak benar-benar tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. "Kamu sudah makan? Lalu temanmu kemana? Oh iya aku tidak mendengar suara mobil, kamu pulang naik apa?" Mikoto tidak bisa membiarkan hanya otaknya yang berpikir sehingga dengan cepat dia langsung memuntahkan segala yang ada di otaknya dengan membicarakannya.

Sasuke tampak bergeming dalam diam, dia benar-benar memilih bungkam ketimbang meladeni Mikoto yang tampak menunggu jawaban.

Mikoto kembali menarik sudut bibirnya. "Sasuke ibu kangen. Sekarang kamu tambah tinggi," Mikoto meraih pucuk kelam milik Sasuke dan mengelusnya sayang.

Sasuke menepisnya kembali dengan kasar. "Kangen? Kamu kangen setelah meninggalkan aku satu tahun tanpa kabar? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja pergi selamanya, _dumbass airhead_."

Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar menuju kamarnya dan Mikoto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke mengerti. Ia paham kalau ia bukanlah orang tua yang baik. Bahkan ucapan Sasuke yang benar-benar kotor itu pun sudah ia maklumi dan malah memang harus diucapkan jika itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke lega.

Mikoto menatap nanar layar ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Sasuke sangat membenciku, _hiks_ ," tetes demi tetes berhasil lolos dari manik hitam milik Mikoto yang indah itu.

Kini Mikoto tengah _mengadu_ kepada seseorang di seberang melalui ponselnya. Seringkali dia menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah dan agar tidak menganggu Sasuke yang bersiap untuk tidur karena waktu sekarang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Tadi Sasuke pergi sekitar jam lima sore dan dia baru pulang jam sepuluh malam, entah apa yang ia lakukan tapi Mikoto benar-benar tak ingin menanyainya karena ia yakin itu bukan urusannya.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras kemudian menyender di baliknya. Masih terdengar jelas suara isak tangis Mikoto dari ruang tengah rumahnya. Rumahnya boleh besar, tapi Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot menggunakan tembok yang dilapisi peredam suara karena ia yakin ia akan terus sendiri di dalam rumahnya.

Di dalam hati Sasuke yang paling dalam dia benar-benar tak ingin mendengar isak tangis wanita itu tapi samar-samar bayang-bayang masa lalunya membuat dia kembali menampilkan wajah dinginnya dan memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas lalu pergi tidur ketimbang berlarian dan memeluk ibunya.

 _Ibu. Pergilah._

 _"Kak, kenapa ibu dan ayah sering pergi dan meninggalkan kita?" suara imut itu berasal dari seorang anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun yang sedang mengayun-ayunkan kakinya saat dia tengah duduk dipangkuan kakak laki-lakinya._

 _Laki-laki yang memiliki guratan di kedua pipinya itu hanya tersenyum. "Mereka tidak meninggalkan kita, Sasuke. Mereka sedang mencari uang."_

 _Sasuke tampak mempoutkan bibirnya lucu saat mendengar penjelasan kakaknya. "Apakah uang lebih berharga daripada kita?"_

 _Laki-laki yang sedikit pucat itu langsung menyentil jidat adiknya. "Kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Sasuke. Tentu saja kita lebih berharga, tetapi mereka harus mencari uang agar kita yang sangat berharga ini bisa hidup," jelasnya dengan lembut berharap adiknya mengerti._

 _Sasuke menarik badannya dari pangkuan kakaknya dan berbalik menghadap kakaknya sembari terus mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau memang berharga, kenapa mereka meninggalkan kakak yang sedang sakit?"_

 _Itachi ikut bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju arah Sasuke lalu mensejajarkan tinggi mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh karena perbedaan usia mereka sekitar sepuluh tahun. Itachi meraih pucuk Sasuke yang lembut lalu menggacaknya dengan sayang. "Kamu belum mengerti apa pentingnya uang sekarang. Tapi nanti kalau kamu sudah besar, kamu pasti mengerti alasan ayah dan ibu yang terus mencari uang," Itachi menyudahi percakapan itu dengan memeluk sayang adiknya yang sangat menggemaskan itu._

 _Sasuke membalas pelukan Itachi lebih sayang. Dia benar-benar menyayangi kakaknya karena kakaknya selalu menemaninya sejak kecil hingga sekarang dia yang harus menemani kakaknya di rumah sakit._

Sasuke tersenyum miris ketika bayangan masa kecilnya terputar kembali. Sasuke menghempaskan badannya kasar di atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya. "Kakak bohong. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak mengerti mereka."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu meregangkan ototnya sesudah pelajaran Anko _sensei_ yang entah mengapa bisa berjalan dengan mulusnya. Oke dia akan mencoret predikat Tuan muda Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke itu perusak hidup indahnya tetapi terkadang penyelamat hidupnya.

Sakura tersenyum manis saat memikirkan tentang dirinya yang memberi predikat 'penyelamat hidup' kepada Sasuke yang tidak acuh.

Sakura memasukkan semua bukunya karena kini pelajaran Iruka _sensei_ dan _sensei_ yang satu itu sedang absen karena sakit. Dikarenakan tidak ada guru pengganti, akhirnya tidak ada yang mengajar di jam itu. Suasana kelas pun menjadi ramai kembali. Ada yang memilih untuk bersenda gurau, ada yang bermain papan tulis, ada yang tidur, ada yang berjahil ria, dan ada pula yang bergosip.

Misalnya seperti Sakura sekarang.

Dengan secepat kilat, Ino langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di depan bangku Sakura dan langsung memutarnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sakura. Kemudian mereka bergosip tentang entah apa itu hingga Sakura memilih untuk bermain ponsel saat Ino membaca majalah.

Mata Sakura melebar saat membaca salah satu berita dari balik ponselnya. Sakura langsung memukul-mukul tangan Ino yang memegangi majalah hingga Ino mengaduh. "Ino! Ino! Ino! _Big news_! Tur Asia-nya EXO sudah diumumkan! Dan Jepang kedapatan bulan depan!" ucapnya girang sembari menunjuk-nunjukkan layar ponselnya ke hidung Ino.

Ino menggeser pelan ponsel Sakura dan menatap si empunya. " _Ok, so what_? Terus kamu mau mengajakku ikut konser bareng _lagi_?" tanya Ino dengan penekanan di kalimat 'lagi' yang membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Kamu 'kan mengerti aku," Sakura berucap dengan memelasnya membuat Ino mendengus pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. "Lagipula kalau aku mengajak Hinata, dia selalu berhalangan hadir," gerutu Sakura kesal.

Memori mereka terputar kembali dimana Hinata yang tiba-tiba dirawat saat konser EXOPLANET #1 – THE LOST PLANET kemudian pada saat konser EXOPLANET #2 – The EXO'luXion Hinata dengan tiba-tibanya terjatuh dari tangga sehingga kakinya harus di _gips_. Padahal pada saat EXOPLANET #2 itu adalah debut resminya EXO di Jepang, membuat Sakura sangat menyayangkan ketidakhadirannya Hinata.

Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju tentang apa yang sudah dilontarkan Sakura. "Tapi kamu pikir harga konsernya murah?" sembur Ino kemudian dan Sakura hanya menganga.

Dia kembali ke kenyataan sekejap setelah Ino menyebutkan tentang harga tiket. "A- iya. Seperti biasa, aku akan membayar setengah harga dari tiketmu," Sakura berucap sembari memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya.

Ino terkekeh melihatnya, kemudian dia menyubit pipi Sakura gemas. " _I know it_. Jangan gugup begitu, _slut_."

Sakura menggeplak kepala Ino pelan—karena ucapan kotor Ino—tetapi Ino malah teriak dengan _overacting_ -nyadan Sakura hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

Sakura memainkan mata hijaunya kesana kemari untuk melihat suasana kelas. Laki-laki kuning yang selalu bersama Sasuke tampaknya sedang memainkan _game_ milik Shikamaru yang memilih untuk terjun ke dunia mimpi.

Sakura menatap Ino untuk pergi dari sana dan Ino pun menggerakkan tangannya—lebih tepatnya mengusir Sakura—kemudian kembali berkutat pada majalahnya untuk melihat barang yang ditawarkan.

Sakura memutarkan kursinya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Shikamaru yang tertidur. Dia pun menatap Naruto kemudian. "Hey, aku benar-benar penasaran."

"Akh! _Fuck_! _Not in there_! AKHHH!" teriak Naruto frustasi dan Sakura yakin Naruto sudah kalah dalam _game_ -nya yang entah apa Sakura pun tak tahu.

Naruto menjambak rambut nanasnya kesal lalu mengumpat kembali dan akhirnya mata birunya menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Naruto berdehem malu. "Ada apa kamu melihatku, _nerd_?" ucap Naruto tak suka.

Sakura langsung menarik kuping Naruto yang kini menggeliat karena kupingnya sakit. "Heh, sejak kapan aku _nerd_ , _you morron_ ," umpat Sakura tak kalah pedas.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk tangan Sakura agar genggamannya pada telinga miliknya lepas dan Naruto pun bernapas lega saat jemari Sakura yang mencengkram kupingnya dengan kuat itu pergi dari kupingnya. "Kamu itu _nerd, crazy, dumbass_. Masa kamu tidak tahu? Semua orang saja tahu," ucap Naruto membela diri.

Sakura tertohok mendengar penghinaan itu. "Apa masalah kalian sampai bilang seperti itu?"

"Bahkan kamu cuma berteman dengan _that blonde hot babe_ karena kalian teman dari kecil," ucap Naruto merendahkan. "Oh _that sexy boobs girl_ yang sedang berlibur juga. Aku sih tidak tahu kenapa kalian bisa berteman tetapi—akh!" Sakura meninju hidung Naruto hingga memberikan bekas tinjuan yang dalam.

" _You bitch_! Kamu mau kena pukul sama preman kayak aku?" Naruto berdiri karena kemarahannya tersulut dan sekarang dia tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bersiap memberi Sakura pukulan yang menyakitkan.

Tetapi hal itu tertahankan saat mata hitam yang membuat Sakura tenggelam itu hadir dan langsung menarik Naruto pergi dari sana. Hanya teriakan tak terima dari Naruto yang terdengar menyeruakkan kelas sehingga seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka—sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua hilang dari ambang pintu.

Shikamaru menguap dengan dalamnya, jikalau Sakura hanyalah butiran debu, Sakura pasti sudah tertarik ke dalam mulut Shikamaru. Uh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura merinding. "Bicaralah, aku mendengarkanmu," titah Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Sakura masih bingung tetapi kemudian mengerti karena Shikamaru menatapnya dengan dalam. "Aku penasaran. Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba manja dengan penggemarnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Shikamaru menunjuk deretan penggemar Sasuke yang baru saja Sasuke tinggalkan—untuk menarik Naruto tentunya. Dan Sakura mengangguk pasti setelah mengerti maksudnya. "Ada _fase_ dimana Sasuke harus manja kepada mereka."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Biasanya kalau dia manja berarti dia sedang butuh pelukan hangat yang menenangkannya. Saat seperti itu dia sangat ingin mendapatkan banyak cinta. Untuk _detail_ -nya aku tidak bisa beritahu."

Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya lucu saat Shikamaru tengah menggantungkan ceritanya tetapi kemudian dia memakluminya karena _everybody have their own secret_.

Shikamaru langsung mengusir Sakura seketika saat dia kembali menguap dan kini kepala Sakura tertempeli empat garis siku-siku saking kesalnya. Dia pun membalikkan kursinya kasar dan menatap Ino yang sedang membaca majalah.

Sakura merampas majalah Ino yang membuat Ino menggeram kesal sembari protes. Tapi Sakura tidak mendengarkannya karena dia sangat ingin kembali bergosip bersama Ino dan melupakan segalanya tentang dia, Sasuke Uchiha. Karena segala _tetek bengek_ kehidupan Sasuke bukanlah urusan Sakura.

 **...**

Hari minggu pagi yang indah. Semilir angin kian menyapa indra penciuman gadis senada musim semi itu. Gadis imut itu berjalan dengan melompat-lompat kecil di trotoar. Bibir mungilnya bersenandung kecil sembari menatap bunga-bunga yang bersemi dengan indahnya. Ah, musim ini adalah musimnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah kedai kopi dan kembali keluar bersama dengan segelas kopi panas. _Weekend_ pagi akan lebih nikmat jika dibarengi dengan kopi yang selalu menggelitik hidung dengan aroma khasnya, pikir Sakura riang.

Dia kembali berlompat-lompat kecil dan menyibukkan tangan kanannya yang menganggur untuk meraih sepasang _earphone_ dan menyematkannya di telinganya dengan manis. Kemudian meraih ponselnya dan membuka sebuah lirik lagu.

" _I love you a lot but my awkward pride in. Those words 'I love you' doesn't allow me to tell you. Today I will gather all my courage and tell you. So listen to it calmly, I'll sing for you._ Uh! Kenapa artinya dalam sekali," ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepukkan kopi dan ponselnya ke pipinya yang memerah. Kemudian dia memekik karena menyadari kalau kopi yang dipegangnya sangat panas.

Kaki jenjangnya berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Sakura langsung memencet bel _intercom_ dan mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah Sakura, seketika terdengarlah bunyi pintu yang kuncinya terbuka. Sakura langsung mendorong gerbang itu dan menginjakkan kakinya di halaman depannya.

Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura kemari, tetapi dia tak bisa berhenti mendecakkan lidahnya kagum karena melihat pemandangan indah yang menghiasi matanya.

Seorang wanita cantik datang menghampirinya dan Sakura langsung membungkukkan badannya dalam untuk memberi hormat. "Selamat pagi. Aku Sakura Haruno, temannya Sasuke. Datang kemari untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok," Sakura menjelaskan maksud tujuan dia kemari.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah. Sakura mengambil duduk di sebuah sofa putih dan duduk manis, berbeda saat pertama kali dia menduduki sofa itu. Sedangkan wanita tadi tampaknya berjalan ke arah dapur dan benar saja pemikiran Sakura tentang wanita tadi yang pergi ke dapur. Karena kini wanita itu membawa secangkir teh manis kemudian meletakkannya di hadapan Sakura.

"Harusnya _tante_ bilang kalau mau memberiku teh manis. Aku bahkan sudah membeli kopi," ucap Sakura bercanda sembari menunjukkan kopi yang tadi sudah dia beli. Entah mengapa lidah Sakura terasa asing saat memanggil wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum itu dengan sebutan tante.

Mikoto bertopang dagu. "Tapi bagaimana ya, Sasuke sedang tidak ada di rumah," ucap Mikoto kecewa.

Sakura ikut kecewa, tapi dia singkirkan kekecewaannya jauh-jauh. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok _tante_. Sasuke pasti kembali jadi akan kutunggu," ucap Sakura berusaha menaikkan _mood_ dan entahlah Sakura sangat merasa _kagok_ sekali saat mengucapkan tante.

Bukannya _mood_ yang naik, Mikoto justru menatap sedih Sakura. "Maafkan aku Sakura. Tapi aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan kembali, mungkin dia baru mau kembali saat aku pergi," lirih Mikoto miris.

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Mikoto lontarkan. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Apa-apaan dengan Sasuke yang tidak menginginkan kehadiran ibunya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Sasuke seperti itu?" ucap Sakura hati-hati, dia takut pertanyaannya akan melukai Mikoto.

Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti. "Ini memang salahku," ucapnya yang mengawali cerita yang panjang.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Laki-laki berumur lima tahun itu memeluk erat kedua orang tuanya yang akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Isak tangis terdengar dari bibir mungilnya yang bergetar. Berulang kali bibir yang merekah itu mengucapkan kalimat yang menyuruh agar keduanya tidak pergi dan berulang kali pula sang ibu memberikan pengertian kepada anak kecilnya itu sementara sang ayah hanya memandang sendu mereka berdua dan memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat dengan aroma obat itu._

 _"Ibu tidak akan lama," ucapnya sembari mengelus sayang rambut hitam bocah lima tahun itu. Bocah itu menggeleng keras._

 _"Kalau ibu tidak bica tetap tinggal, ajak aku juga," ucapnya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat sang ibu menyubit pipi kenyalnya gemas._

 _"Kalau Sasuke ikut, Itachi sama siapa?" pertanyaan ibunya sontak membuat Sasuke tegang. Dia ingin ikut tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kakak tersayangnya._

 _Sasuke mengelap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Baiklah. Tapi ibu janji, halus pulang cepat cupaya aku bica ketemu ibu lagi," Sasuke menjulurkan kelingkingnya agar ibunya berjanji hal itu._

 _Wanita cantik itu tersenyum senang kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking kecil itu kemudian mengusap-usap rambut hitam Sasuke dengan sayang. "Ibu janji."_

 **.**

 _Dua tahun berlalu._

 _Ayah Sasuke pun mendapatkan kesuksesannya dikarenakan otak jeniusnya. Selama dua tahun dalam karirnya, ayah Sasuke berhasil menjabat menjadi wakil direktur di sebuah perusahaan Ael-Gi, sebuah perusahaan ternama milik orang korea._

 _Awalnya ayah Sasuke hanya menjabat sebagai karyawan biasa tetapi ketika dia mengetahui penyakit Itachi dua tahun yang lalu, ayah Sasuke pun berniat untuk menaikkan jabatannya dan mencari lebih banyak uang lagi untuk biaya pengobatan anaknya. Dia bahkan mengikutsertakan istrinya di setiap perjalanannya._

 _Nama Fugaku Uchiha sudah tersebar di koran-koran Jepang. Dia menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa menaikkan anggaran keuangan Jepang dengan bekerja sama dengan tetinggi Korea hal itu yang kembali menyibukkan Fugaku di hari-hari liburnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar tidur saja dia tidak punya waktu lama._

 _Sasuke yang baru pulang sekolah dari sekolah barunya pun berlarian kecil ketika menapakkan kakinya di kamar 8812—kamar dimana kakaknya dirawat. Dia memamerkan sebuah koran dan menunjukkannya pada Itachi yang terbaring._

 _Itachi bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya._

 _Sasuke menyodorkan koran yang dipegangnya dan Itachi langsung meraihnya. "Aku belum bisa membaca dengan benar tetapi aku yakin itu nama ayah," ucapnya bangga._

 _Itachi terkekeh pelan saat melihat adiknya yang lugu itu. "Iya ini benar ayah. Kenapa? Kamu bangga punya ayah yang masuk koran?" ledek Itachi dan kemudian Sasuke langsung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, ngambek._

 _Itachi menyentil jidat Sasuke. "Hey, itu sakit!" protesnya. "Apa salahnya aku senang punya ayah yang bisa dibanggakan?" lanjutnya._

 _Itachi pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke. "_ Well, _dia ayahku juga." Itachi tergelak ketika berhasil membuat adiknya semakin kesal._

 _"Tapi," Sasuke membuka suara setelah sekian lama terlihat kesal. "Kapan ayah dan ibu akan mengabari kita? Aku saja tahu kabar ayah yang terkenal karena sebuah koran," pandangan Itachi menyendu ketika melihat Sasuke yang meminta penjelasan dengan jelas._

 _Itachi pun tidak tahu kapan orang tuanya akan memberi kabar. Sudah dua tahun mereka ditinggal dan dua tahun pula mereka tidak lagi diberi kabar. Itachi hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaiknya berharap agar adiknya bisa bersabar. Tetapi adiknya hanya terus menatap Itachi intens karena dia benar-benar ingin tahu._

 _"Kita akan diberi kabar, jadi bersabarlah."_

 **..**

 _Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya yang penat di bangku taman rumah sakit. Rumah sakit ini benar-benar sudah menjadi rumah keduanya selain rumah aslinya. Tetapi bagi Sasuke, rumah sakit ini adalah rumah utamanya, karena dia benar-benar menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah sakit ketimbang di rumahnya yang hanya ditemani oleh para maid dan butler._

 _Sasuke membuka tutup kaleng yang baru saja dia beli. Dia meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit dan mendesah saat merasakan soda yang mengalir di kerongkongannya dengan nyaman._

 _Sasuke menatap pohon maple yang bertengger di belakangnya dan kini menaunginya dari sang surya. Tatapannya menyendu. Ini sudah tujuh tahun sejak kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke sekarang sudah berumur dua belas tahun dan dia sudah tidak bisa dibohongi oleh kakaknya lagi yang terus menerus menyuruhnya bersabar._

 _Tahun lalu ibunya resmi menjabat sebagai sekretaris pribadi ayahnya. Sasuke mengetahuinya saat melihat mereka tersenyum dari balik layar televisi. Wajah keduanya tidak banyak yang berubah dan Sasuke senang tetapi Sasuke kembali menepis kesenanganya sesaat setelah ia menatap tubuh Itachi yang kian melemah. Dia berpikir, ayah dan ibunya pasti akan sangat terkejut dan menyesal ketika melihat Itachi yang sekarang._

 _Sasuke mendengus sebal sesaat setelah dia mengingat wajah Itachi yang semakin pucat tetapi selalu tersenyum itu. Dia sangat menyesal karena telah mengkhianati kakaknya dengan sering membolos. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering membolos walaupun tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya Sasuke di bangku sekolah dasar. Entah siapa yang mengajarinya membolos, tetapi dia benar-benar merasa lega saat bisa menjadi anak nakal._

 _Hari ini surat peringatan kedua dari sekolahnya sudah dilayangkan kepadanya. Sekali lagi dia diberi surat, maka dia akan di_ drop-out _dari sekolahnya. Sasuke mendengus menatap surat yang bertengger manis di tangannya kemudian meremukkannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di samping kursi taman. Dia berjalan menuju ruangan yang sudah seperti kamar miliknya, ruang 8812._

 _"Yo," dia menyapa kakaknya yang semakin kurus kian hari itu._

 _Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tajam membuat Sasuke gelagapan dan kemudian berjalan menghampirinya. "Ada apa?"_

 _"Ada apa katamu?" senyuman Sasuke yang tadinya mengembang pun pudar. "Aku mendapat telepon dari sekolah dan katanya hari ini kamu mendapat surat kedua?"_

 _"Dasar pengadu," gumam Sasuke tidak jelas._

 _Itachi menengadahkan tangannya. "Mana suratnya?"_

 _Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya. "Tidak ada. Sudah kubuang."_

 _"Kenapa kamu jadi nakal begini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi geram._

 _Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam, tatapan yang belum pernah ia berikan kepada kakaknya selama ini. "Buat apa aku sekolah? Aku bahkan sudah dicampakkan oleh orang tua sendiri. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku pertahankan. Kalau aku punya nilai bagus, aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya dengan bangga. Kalau aku punya teman, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengajaknya main di rumah. Karena rumahku itu rumah sakit yang busuk—."_

 _Suara tamparan menyeruakkan ruangan 8812. Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan pipinya nyeri dan panas. Dia sering sekali berkelahi dengan orang-orang tetapi saat dia menerima tamparan yang pelan dari orang yang sangat ia sayang, sesakit inikah?_

 _Ah, yang sakit itu hatinya._

 _"Jaga ucapanmu, Sasuke."_

 _Kalimat amarah itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Sasuke dengar, karena Sasuke kini memilih untuk kabur dari sana dan meredam jantung sialan miliknya yang terus menerus berdebar karena dia merasa sangat sakit._

 _Hatinya benar-benar sakit._

 **...**

 _Seorang anak Uchiha yang terbiasa dengan buaian lembaran uang dan fasilitas yang terjamin kini tengah meringkuk di dalam gang sempit. Perutnya selalu berbunyi setiap sekian detik sekali. Tubuhnya kurus sekali, baju sekolahnya sudah kumal dan yang parahnya dia sangat acak-acakkan._

 _Perutnya sakit sekali dan itu yang membuatnya menungging agar mengurangi sakit di perutnya. Pasalnya, sudah tiga hari dia tidak makan karena uangnya sudah habis. Kurang lebih sudah sebulan dia kabur dari rumah sakit dan insiden tamparan kakaknya. Sasuke kini benar-benar sebatang kara._

 _Ponselnya sudah mati sehari kemudian saat hari pertama dia kabur dan dia benar-benar tak terlacak. Sasuke memegangi perutnya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan agar tidak memberatkan perutnya yang kosong._

 _Petir tampak menyambar-nyambar, membuat Sasuke ngeri. Dulu dia selalu sembunyi di dalam selimut kakaknya dan di dalam dekapan kakaknya saat suara gaduh dari langit itu terdengar, kini tak ada lagi._

 _Sasuke menatap dalam langit-langit sore yang tampak kelabu. Hujan besar pasti akan datang, pikirnya kemudian._

 _Sasuke kembali terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan tertatih hingga bisa terbilang cukup jauh, melihat dirinya sekarang sudah berada di kesibukan malam kota Tokyo. Sasuke menatap nanar setiap toko makanan yang ia lewati. Akibat tatapannya, Sasuke sering ditendang oleh pemilik toko._

 _Langkah kaki Sasuke yang gontay tiba-tiba berhenti seketika saat dia berada di sebuah toko yang memamerkan televisi. Di layar tersebut ada sebuah tulisan yang benar-benar membuatnya berlarian dengan ganasnya, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan ocehan orang yang ditabraknya. Dia bahkan melupakan perutnya yang lapar._

 _Anak pertama dari keluarga Uchiha meninggal._

 _Sasuke benar-benar ingin menangis. Sasuke benar-benar merasa sakit. Sasuke benar-benar merasa pijakannya goyah. Ini menyakitkan. Ini sangat sakit. Dia bahkan belum meminta maaf._

 _"Ka..kakak."_

 _Sepertinya langit ikut bersedih. Langit meloloskan air matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Beberapa tetes berhasil meluncur dengan mulus ke pipi Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke seperti sedang menangis._

 _"Ma.. maaf."_

 _Sasuke mengencangkan kakinya ketika dilihatnya daerah yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Pemikirannya berkedut-kedut, dia benar-benar sakit._

 _Ketika kakinya menapaki pintu utama rumah sakit, banyak sekali wartawan sialan yang menghalangi jalannya menuju ruangan 8812. Wartawan itu tampak menyingkir ketika Sasuke datang. Mungkin karena aroma Sasuke yang busuk karena sering tidur di gang-gang sempit. Dan Sasuke bersyukur karenanya._

 _Sasuke menggeser kasar pintu ruangan 8812. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Di sana ada kedua orang tuanya yang menatap Sasuke kaget dan ada seseorang yang berwajah sangat teramat pucat._

 _Sasuke berjalan sembari menepis kasar tangan ibunya yang berusaha meraihnya. Tujuannya hanya Itachi bukan yang lain._

 _Wajah Itachi yang pucat itu sungguh menyiksa Sasuke, perlahan-lahan tangannya yang bergetar pun dia julurkan untuk menangkup pipi Itachi dan dia sangat ingin kalau ini semua mimpi._

 _Sasuke mengernyit ketika jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu seperti es. Kakaknya dingin sekali. Sasuke pun langsung membuka bajunya yang basah, memerasnya dengan sekuat tenaga, kemudian menaruhnya di atas selimut Itachi._

 _Sasuke tersenyum sendu sembari mengusap-usap pipi kakaknya sayang. "Kak, maafkan aku. Suratnya aku buang karena aku malu mau bertemu kakak. Aku membolos karena aku diam-diam selalu mengintip kakak dari bangku taman dan agar aku bisa memperhatikan kakak. Kalau soal rumah sakit yang busuk itu memang salahku, maafkan aku," Sasuke melirih dan terus tersenyum sembari mengusap-usap pipi Itachi dengan lembut._

 _Fugaku menatap nanar Sasuke yang seperti itu. Salahkah dia terus bekerja demi penghidupan keluarganya? Fugaku langsung berjalan keluar ketika dirasanya matanya mulai meleleh._

 _Mikoto menatap kepergian Fugaku dengan nanar. Dia lalu menatap kembali Sasuke dengan sendu. Tetes demi tetes kian membasahi pipi mulusnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang begitu menyedihkan. Tidak seperti Sasuke tujuh tahun yang lalu._

 _Sasuke meraih belakang kepala Itachi kemudian menempelkan keningnya ke kening dingin Itachi yang terbujur kaku. "Aku menyayangi kakak."_

 **..**

 _Tes._

Tidak terasa Sakura meneteskan air matanya ketika terharu mendengar penjelasan Mikoto. Dia akhirnya mengerti mengapa Sasuke benar-benar brengsek dan gila. Dia mengelap pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," ucap Sakura teramat menyesal.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah. Itu cerita lama. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kamu pulang, Sakura. Tante yakin sekali Sasuke tidak akan kembali."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian mengangkat tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahunya.

Sakura membungkuk untuk memberi hormat dan melangkah pergi.

Namun, tangannya diraih oleh Mikoto.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan Sasuke seperti yang kami lakukan."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **[** _ **Special note from me**_ **!] – HARAP DI BACA SAMPAI HABIS.**

 **Sebelum menjelaskan tentang kalimat aneh(?) . Aku akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu(?).**

 **Maafkan aku tentang fanfiksiku yang kemarin. Banyak sekali kesalahan di bagian spesial coret-coret ini.**

 **BIGBANG itu iya ada di bawah naungan YG entertainment. Kuminta maaf YGent-nim. Entah kenapa aku error kemarin sampai buat BIGBANG itu JYP. Hiks**

 **Terus plesetan nama CHANYEOL kenapa CUMIL? Itu karena cerita sebagai berikut: Waktu itu kakakku ikutan nonton** _ **EXO NEXT DOOR**_ **terus dia langsung suka Chanyeol. Jadi pas suatu hari dia nanya. (K= kakak; A= aku.)**

 **K: Dek, kemarin siapa tuh yang pemeran utama** _ **EXO**_ **?**

 **A: Hah?**

 **K: Itu.. Cu? Cumil ya?**

 **A: OMG CHANYEOL KAK!**

 **Selesai(?). Pokoknya jadi lucu aja gitu. Kalau ngetik Cumil, jadi keinget kakak tercinta *hueks.**

 **Terus kemarin ada tentang GROWL tapi engga aku jelasin, jadi nanti aku jelasin.**

 **LALU(?)** _ **Minal aidzin wal fa idzin**_ **! Minmi mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya! Apalagi kalau misalkan cerita ini receh bat(?). maafkeun.**

 _ **Kamus CC.**_

 **LAGU YANG SAKURA NYANYIKAN: Itu lagu terjemahan Sing For You – EXO ke bahasa inggris.**

 **AEL-GI: OKE INI SEBUTAN SUHO** _ **OPPA**_ **BUAT PARA PENGGEMAR KYAKYA. Aku bingung mau buat apa nama perusahannya jadi ya gini lah(?) #InilahFanGirl**

 **EXOPLANET #1 dan #2: Tur konsernya EXO; EXOPLANET #1 – The Lost Planet in Japan jadi ini ada di japun(?) sama EXOPLANET #2 – EXO'luXion ini ada Tokyo Dome dan seperti yang dijelaskan ini ada debut EXO di japun.**

 **GROWL: Ini adalah** _ **title song**_ **-nya** _ **repackage**_ **album XOXO.**

 **DIINGATKAN LAGI: FANFICTION INI BUKAN CROSSOVER! Cuma mau mengambil karakter dari EXO saja karena saya bingung mau nyari idol di** _ **fandom**_ **Naruto :'V Soalnya Sasuke sama Naruto-nya aja cuma anak sekolah biasa :". Tapi EXO cuman** _ **cameo**_ **kok disini jadi harap maklumi. Maafkan saya. (POKOKNYA CREDIT-NYA EXO JUST FOR LEE SOOMAN SUNBAENIM!)**

 **Ini masalah GPS, aku benar-benar ngga mengerti cara kerja GPS tapi yang aku tahu GPS itu untuk melacak orang kan ya. Tapi aku benar-benar gatau GPS bakal bekerja dalam radius berapa kilometer, jadi maafkan aku ya soal GPS ini.**

 **Terus masalah tur Asia EXO yg ini (sebulan lagi) fiksi ya.**

 **Tadinya aku mau menjelaskan banyak masalah di chap ini, tapi apa daya waktu yang tak sempat jadi palingan minggu depan aja deh.**

 **Ini masa lalu Sasuke nya aneh banget ya:' maafkan. Semoga kalian suka deh ya:3**

 _ **Kolom jawab komentar:**_

 **g nei: udah. Hehe ohya? Idol apaa? Ini kilatzzz**

 **kikyoo: terimakasih. Udh yaa.**

 **Neripyon: iya maafkan kesalahanku. Iya memang YG.**

 **Eastswg: terimakasih. Iya sudah. Iya maafkan aku, memang YG.**

 **Sri334: iya maafkan aku. Aku juga walau bukan fans nya Kai tapi rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak saat tau berita itu.. aku nadanya monster dong(?) iya, apalagi pas kemarin CY di talkshow yg namanya tak bisa disebutkan. Kan MC nya nanya "Apakah itu ciuman pertamamu?" CY langsung kea bingung hmmm. Yaampun pas D.O itu aku dah degdeg ternyata sama payung wkwk. Iya aku baru sadar Sasuke sangat OOC wkwk. Iya sudah!**

 **Laifa: aku juga ngiri:')**

 **Harika PCY-OSH: Annyeonggg! Hehe terimakasih. Bias aku Kyungsoo dong:' kkkkk. Belum kok iya Sasuke dah banyak tingkah kkkkk. Ini sudah ya terimakasih!**

 **BIG THANKS TO g nei, kikyoo, neripyon, eastswg, Sri334, Laifa, Harika PCY-OSH, YANG FAV, FOLLOW, dan SILENT READER ^^**

 **.**

 **Last,**

 **Mind to Review? :3**

 **But please leave a positive one**

 **And, it wouldn't hurts if you leave just one review**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

Laki-laki itu menatap langit cerah. Menerawangi sayap-sayap indah di angkasa. Sedikit berbisik apakah hari baik akan datang atau tidak. Terkadang sesekali menggulirkan bola matanya kepada para objek di atas sana. Sedikit mendengus dengan sedihnya, bahkan untuk mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya saja terasa kaku.

Hari ini begitu buruk.

Dia bolos.

Dan berkelahi.

Dia melenguh merasakan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh kurusnya kini bertato luka-luka dan memar-memar. Tak lupa pula sudut bibirnya tampak membiru, bahkan bibirnya sobek. Napasnya yang memendek belum bisa pulih kembali dikarenakan dia baru selesai berlarian. Kemudian kelopak matanya yang sudah tampak menggembung itu dia tutup, membenamkan iris kelam yang indah itu ke dalamnya. Dia mendengus kembali dan sedikit berdoa, berharap hari berikutnya akan kembali membaik.

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto. Story © Archmblt MinMi**

 **All characters and cameo belongs to God**

 **T(+) – for all (** _ **Ini beneran**_ **!)**

 _ **Italic = flashback. DLDR.**_

 **[** _ **Please always read my special note behind—at the end of the story.**_ **]**

 **.**

 _Sasuke memarkirkan mobil hitamnya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. Dia melenguh sejenak merasakan mual dan perutnya terasa terombang-ambing. Dari balik kaca atas mobilnya dia menatap dirinya yang semakin kurus. Dia memegangi tengkuknya untuk memamerkan pipi cekungnya yang tidak bergairah kemudian melihat matanya yang sekarang sudah di lingkari oleh garis hitam._

 _Dua hari kabur dari rumah dan beginilah jadinya dia. Salahkan Naruto sialan itu yang mengajaknya ikut ke_ bar _dan bermanja-manja dengan uang demi kepuasan nafsu hingga hasilnya seperti ini._

 _Jemari panjang Sasuke mulai membuka pintu mobilnya. Hari ini masih pagi, sekitar pukul empat pagi dan Sasuke baru pulang dari acara mabuk-mabukkannya. Setelah pintu mobilnya menutup kembali, Sasuke mengacak-acakkan rambutnya yang memang sangat acak-acakkan itu kemudian menguap dengan dalamnya, sungguh selama dua hari dia benar-benar tidak tidur._

 _Sasuke meraih tasnya dan menyentuh benda logam, kemudian mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci pintu rumahnya. Saat terasa sudah tidak terkunci lagi, Sasuke langsung memutar kenop pintunya dan memasuki rumahnya yang sebenarnya memang tidak mau dia masuki lagi. Dia benar-benar akan pergi dari rumah itu sampai wanita yang menempati rumah itu pergi, namun dia akan benar-benar pergi setelah mengambil beberapa barang-barang pribadinya yang masih tertinggal di dalam rumah itu._

 _Saat kakinya hendak menaiki anak tangga ke lima, suara pintu di buka terdengar dan tampaklah wanita yang sangat teramat tak ingin Sasuke lihat. Wanita itu tampak menutup mulutnya dengan tangkupan kedua tangannya, dia terkejut, benar-benar sangat terkejut._

 _Sasuke yang awalnya menggantungkan jalannya pun langsung berjalan dengan hentakkan-hentakkan keras guna meninggalkan wanita yang tengah berlari menghampirinya._

 _Wanita itu akhirnya dapat meraih bahu Sasuke yang langsung ditepis Sasuke kasar. "Sasuke, kamu dari mana saja? Kamu tidur dimana? Terus kenapa kamu bau alkohol?" pertanyaan_ over _itu sungguh membuat Sasuke mual._

 _Sasuke tersenyum sinis kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap wanita yang berpredikat sebagai ibunya. "Dua hari aku tidak pulang dan kamu sudah secrewet ini? Bayangkan saja jikalau kamu jadi aku yang ditinggal delapan tahun, aku yakin kamu pasti berpidato setiap detik," ledek Sasuke yang tepat mengenai hati ibunya._

 _Ibunya sadar kalau yang diucapkan Sasuke itu benar, sungguh demi Tuhan itu sangat benar. Tetapi dia masih belum bisa menjelaskan_ detail _-nya kepada Sasuke alasan mereka semua pergi meninggalkan keluarga tanpa kabar._

 _Mikoto mencoba menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "Ibu minta maaf. Sungguh, kepadamu dan Itachi."_

 _Lirihan Mikoto sukses membuat Sasuke meremas kedua bahu ibunya dengan keras yang menyebabkan ibunya teriak dengan kencangnya. "Tidak usah menyebut nama kakakku dengan mulutmu!" teriakan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Mikoto takut._

 _Genggaman Sasuke pada kedua bahu ibunya pun melonggar dan Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka dengan ibunya yang menyebut-nyebut nama Itachi seakan dia kenal dengan Itachi._

 _"Lupakanlah soal Itachi dan biarkan dia hidup tenang di sana," Mikoto tidak bisa mengajak kompromi mulutnya dan keluarlah begitu saja kalimat itu._

 _Mata Sasuke tampak memanas. Amarahnya benar-benar tersulut ketika mendengar ucapan ibunya yang sangat tidak pantas ia dengar dari seorang Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan saat tepat di depan ibunya, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu._

 _"Aku bahkan tidak mendapat permintaan maafnya dikarenakan kalian. Kalau saja aku tidak kabur karena pertengkaran bodoh yang disebabkan oleh kalian, aku tidak akan menjadi pendosa."_

 _Tubuh langsing Mikoto menegang mendengarnya. Butuh waktu sepersekian detik baginya supaya bisa benar-benar mencerna maksud ucapan anaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris kemudian berjalan untuk pergi dari sana, tanpa membawa barang yang awalnya ingin dia bawa. Dia membiarkan Mikoto yang mulai merosot tentang ucapan Sasuke._

 _"Sasuke.._ hiks _," lirihnya dibarengi dengan lelehan matanya yang satu persatu mulai menodai pipi mulusnya yang cantik._

 _Sasuke tak menggubris tangisan ibunya, dia tetap meninggalkan rumah itu dan memasuki mobilnya yang berwarna abu-abu kemudian melengos pergi._

 _Waktu yang dibutuhkannya hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih dua jam, mengingat Sasuke yang kebut-kebutan di jalan—padahal perjalanannya benar-benar jauh. Kemudian sampailah dia di sebuah sekolah tak terawat._

 _Keadaan sekolah itu benar-benar miris dan menyeramkan. Gerbang sekolahnya saja sudah penyok dan berkarat. Belum lagi gedung sekolahnya yang cat warna putihnya sudah pudar dengan banyak coretan di sana sini. Lapangannya yang banyak sampah, dan masih banyak kerusakan lainnya. Sekolah yang sungguh berbeda dari sekolah Sasuke yang terawat dan asri._

 _Sasuke menyembul dari balik mobilnya dan menutupnya keras. Beberapa murid laki-laki—karena memang sekolah khusus laki-laki—sudah mulai berdatangan ke sana. Sasuke melirik arlojinya yang berada di tangan kirinya dan mesin penunjuk waktu itu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi._

 _Jemari panjang Sasuke merogoh saku celanannya yang mencetak benda persegi panjang. Sasuke mengambil sebatang rokok kemudian menyulutnya dan menghisapnya dalam lalu mengeluarkan asapnya sembari mendesah._

 _Sasuke menyelipkan rokoknya di ujung bibirnya kemudian menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah gerbang sekolah itu. Beberapa orang yang melihat wajah Sasuke langsung lari pontang-panting dan hal itu yang membuat Sasuke menyeringai tajam, dia benar-benar ditakuti sekarang._

 _Saat kaki kanannya menginjakkan area sekolah, dua orang bertubuh besar menghalanginya. "Ada perlu apa kamu, Uchiha?" tanya seseorang yang berambut gondrong guna mencoba berbasa-basi._

 _Sasuke menghembuskan asapnya dan mengenai wajah keduanya. "Mencari si botak."_

 _Urat-urat pada lengan keduanya berkedut, dengan sekali gerakan mereka sukses mengunci pergerakan Sasuke dan menangkap Sasuke agar digiring masuk ke dalam ruangan_ big boss _mereka. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Dia hanya mengikuti kemauan mereka semua, karena tujuannya memang hanya ketua botak mereka berdua._

 _Sesampainya mereka di tempat yang dimaksud, Sasuke dilemparkan mereka dengan kasar sehingga tampak bersujud di hadapan ketua botak itu. "Kamu kemari karena mau minta ampun?" ledek si botak itu pada Sasuke._

 _Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya kemudian meludah di sepatu si botak karena tidak terima atas penghinaannya. "Aku kemari agar rambutmu tumbuh kembali," Sasuke bangkit kemudian menatap tajam orang yang duduk dengan angkuh itu. "Kemudian membotakkannya kembali."_

 _Kepala botak itu tampak berkedut karena ucapan Sasuke dan hal itu yang membuat dia berdiri dan mulai maju untuk meninju Sasuke. Satu tinjuan di pipi kiri berhasil Sasuke hindari, namun tendangan di perutnya membuat Sasuke khilaf, pijakannya serasa hilang dan pandangannya mengabur. Ini semua salah alkohol dan hey perutnya kembali mual._

 _Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras guna menepis pandangan kaburnya. Kini dia yang melancarkan serangan. Dua pukulan kanan-kiri berhasil dihindari si botak, namun satu tinjuan di bahunya tidak dapat dia elakkan, membuat si botak terjungkang ke belakang dengan menubruk kursinya yang tadi di dudukinya._

 _Agar tidak menepis kesempatan ini, Sasuke langsung menarik kerahnya dan memberikan tinjuan tubi-tubi di wajahnya. Berulang kali dan tanpa ampun. Sasuke mencurahkan rasa sakit hatinya pada wajah jelek di depannya yang mulai babak belur karena tinjuan kerasnya._

 _Tak lama kemudian, giliran Sasuke yang terjungkang, karena lututnya berhasil ditendang oleh si botak yang tak kalah kuatnya. Posisi jatuhnya Sasuke tidak menguntungkan, dia terjatuh dengan belakang kepalanya yang mengalami benturan sehingga pandangannya kembali kabur._

 _Si botak berjalan ke arah Sasuke kemudian menendang-nendang tubuh ringkih Sasuke dengan ganasnya. Tak lupa dia memijak-mijak perut Sasuke sehingga Sasuke kembali mual. Untuk yang kali ini, rasa mualnya betul-betul memuncak, menyebabkan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan isi perutnya di sana._

 _Si botak menatap Sasuke jijik. "Tidak kusangka orang yang katanya kuat itu selemah ini," hina si botak pada Sasuke._

 _Sasuke yang tidak berdaya pun kembali bangkit dan menepuk pipinya kuat sehingga kesadarannya kembali berkumpul dan kemudian bersiap memukul. Mereka berkelahi sangat lama. Sudah sekitar satu jam dan belum ada yang merasa kalah. Keduanya benar-benar dikontrol oleh emosi yang memuncak._

 _Pada akhirnya Sasuke tumbang dengan tinjuan di tulang rusuknya. Sasuke memegangi tulang rusuk bagian kanannya dan mengusap-usapnya kemudian melenguh karena benar-benar nyeri. Seburuk inikah Sasuke? Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kemudian memukul marmer yang sudah banyak ceceran darah._

 _Ah, hidup Sasuke benar-benar hancur sekarang. Benarkah dia melemah? Mengapa dia begitu gampangnya dikalahkan? Lihatlah si botak yang jelek itu yang kini memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang dipenuhi darah. Dia merasa bangga karena akhirnya bisa mengalahkan Sasuke setelah sekian lama menjadi musuh._

 _Tepukan tangan riuh terdengar menyeruakkan ruangan itu. Si botak itu benar-benar dielu-elukan sekarang. Banyak sekali murid-murid sekolah ini yang menyaksikan pertarungan Sasuke dan_ big boss _mereka. Guna tidak menurunkan kepopularitasannya, si botak itu meraih kerah belakang baju Sasuke kemudian menyeret Sasuke. Dia menjatuhkan Sasuke di lapangan Sekolah yang busuk itu._

 _"AAAAAAA!_ _INILAH AKU!_ _YANG PALING HEBAT!" teriakan kekanakan itu mendapat banyak pujian. Sungguh Sasuke benar-benar ingin menggerakkan badannya dan menghajarnya, namun keadannya sudah tidak berdaya._

 _"SASUKE UCHIHA KINI RESMI MENJADI ANAK BUAHKU!" teriaknya kembali dan Sasuke mulai menggelemetukkan giginya geram. Perlahan-lahan dia mencoba membangkitkan tubuhnya yang sudah sakit dan akhirnya dapat berdiri walaupun benar-benar lemas._

 _Si botak itu merasakan keberadaan Sasuke di belakangnya dan kemudian berbalik, sedikit menatap Sasuke horor. "Kenapa kamu masih bangun?" kemudian dia maju hingga jaraknya pada Sasuke hanya berjarak dua kaki. "Dasar anak buangan."_

 _Ucapan itu sukses membuat tengkuk Sasuke mengeras. Tatapan pembunuh Sasuke kini benar-benar aktif mengunci targetnya yang kurang hajar itu. Bagaikan mendapatkan energi tambahan, Sasuke benar-benar melupakan rasa sakitnya dan kembali berkelahi dengan si botak yang langsung membuat jarak di antara mereka._

 _Mereka berkelahi kembali. "O-oi. Tadi kamu sakit dan sekarang sekuat ini—akh." Apa yang diucapkan si botak itu benar. Sasuke benar-benar menghujati tubuh besar itu dengan kekuatan dua kali lipat dari yang awal. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang sukses membuat Sasuke tersulut._

 _Darah dibayar darah, nyawa dibayar nyawa. Sasuke pun mengakhiri perkelahian ini dengan menumbuk kuat-kuat tulang rusuk bagian kanannya si botak itu hingga si botak itu pun tumbang dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri._

 _Napas Sasuke memendek, dia tersenggal-senggal. Sesaat setelah Sasuke selesai berkelahi, puluhan orang langsung menyerbu area lapangan, entah itu membawa_ big boss _mereka atau menghajar Sasuke yang sudah menumbangkan_ big boss _mereka._

 _Kini energi Sasuke habis. Dia benar-benar mengurasnya saat perkelahian yang kedua, sehingga dia biarkan saja jikalau ada yang mau menghajarnya. Dan benar saja, banyak sekali hantaman di badannya yang sudah sakit._

 _Puluhan tinjuan menghujaminya dan puluhan kali pula dia menggeram kesakitan. Tak lama setelah penderitaannya, suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar. Bunyi itu sukses memporak-porandakan keadaan sekolah itu. Puluhan siswa yang mengeroyok Sasuke mulai berlarian menjauhi arah lapangan. Sasuke pun begitu, sekuat tenaga dia berlarian tak tentu arah agar tidak ditangkap dan diadukan ke sekolahnya._

 _Kemudian Sasuke dapat bernapas lega saat mendapati sebuah taman dan menghempaskan badannya asal di rerumputan kemudian kembali mencoba menstabilkan napasnya._

 **.**

 **CHOCOLATE CHERRY**

 **.**

Sepertinya Tuhan tidak mendengar doa Sasuke. Kali ini dia kembali tertangkap oleh polisi yang menemukan Sasuke yang tidak berdaya sedang tertidur di rerumputan taman. Sehingga akhirnya dia dijemput oleh wali kelasnya dan inilah Sasuke.

Sasuke sekarang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya di lantai satu. Langkah kakinya mengarah ke arah ruang kesehatan. Banyak sekali gadis-gadis penggila Sasuke yang meringis ketika mendapati Sasuke yang sedang dibantu berjalan oleh Kakashi _sensei_. Luka Sasuke yang kali ini benar-benar serius dan banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang hampir menangis melihat pangerannya yang amburadul seperti sekarang.

Kakashi mendudukkan Sasuke di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan dan mempersilahkan Shizune _sensei_ —dokter sekolah—mengobati Sasuke sedangkan dia memilih untuk mengamati di daun pintu ruangan kesehatan.

Shizune datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan peralatan medis kemudian membukanya dan menyuruh Sasuke membuka bajunya. Sasuke menurut dalam diam dan melepaskan kancing baju putihnya yang sudah kumal satu per satu kemudian menampilkan sederet luka yang membuat Shizune meringis sendiri.

Jemari lentik Shizune telaten mengobati luka-luka mengerikan Sasuke. Biarpun dia tidak mengobatinya seperti dokter spesialis, setidaknya pertolongan pertama dibutuhkan. Setelah selesai membalur luka, Shizune langsung berlarian ke arah Kakashi yang termangu di daun pintu.

"Kurasa dia perlu dilarikan ke rumah sakit," ucap Shizune was-was.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak bisa sebelum dia menemui Kepala sekolah."

Kakashi menggerakkan kakinya dan menghadap Sasuke. "Ayo, Kepala sekolah menunggumu," ucapnya dan Sasuke hanya menurut dan berjalan kembali dengan tertatih-tatih kemudian di bantu oleh Kakashi.

Kakashi membiarkan Sasuke berjalan sendiri setibanya mereka di ruangan yang mereka maksud. Sasuke hati-hati meraih kursi di depan meja Kepala sekolah dan kemudian mendudukinya dengan sangat pelan.

Air muka Kepala sekolah benar-benar tidak bisa didefinisikan lagi. "Kamu benar-benar membuatku sakit," ucapnya penuh penekanan, sedang si pendengar hanya memerdulikan luka-lukanya yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi," Kepala sekolah pun menyodorkan selembar surat keterangan _drop-out_ untuk Sasuke. "Sesuai perjanjian, kamu harus keluar dari sekolahku."

Sasuke meraihnya tanpa penolakan, kemudian memundurkan kursinya dan pergi keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Hal itu membuat Kepala sekolah menggebrak mejanya kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang makin hari makin kurang hajar itu dan kemudian mengabsen nama makhluk kebun binatang dengan kencangnya, tetapi sayang sekali karena Sasuke menulikan pendengarannya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk sekedar mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal di loker kelas dan mungkin mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk teman-temannya yang belum genap dua bulan menjadi temannya di kelas dua ini.

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu kelasnya, tampaklah air muka teman-temannya yang pucat pasi menatap Sasuke. Semuanya langsung berhamburan agar bisa menanyakan lebih _detail_ pada Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangannya, isyarat kalau dia mau bungkam dan tidak akan memberikan keterangan lanjut pada siapa pun. Banyak sekali dari mereka yang mendengus kecewa akibat Sasuke yang tidak mau berbagi penderitaan, melihatnya Sasuke hanya memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Saat kaki Sasuke tiba di depan lokernya, sebuah hantaman di bahu sukses membuatnya teriak. Di balik Sasuke tampaklah Naruto dengan muka memerah.

"Kamu pikir itu bagus?" Sasuke mengusap-usap bahunya dan hanya memamerkan deretan giginya. "Kamu sedang menyiksaku, _bastard_?" umpat Naruto sebelum akhirnya meninju pipi kanan Sasuke dan terlihatlah darah yang merembes keluar dari sudutnya.

Sasuke mengelap sudut bibirnya kasar kemudian menarik kerah Naruto. "Kamu pikir aku mau seperti ini?!" teriaknya dan membalas memukul pipi Naruto hingga bibirnya berdarah.

Naruto meludahkan darahnya yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Lalu kalau bukan maumu jadi apa? Apapun alasannya itu tetap memperburukku, _dumbass_!" Naruto menerjang Sasuke hingga terjatuh.

" _You just don't get it, lameass_ ," ucap Sasuke sembari mencoba berdiri dan kemudian berlari agar meninju perut Naruto.

Naruto memegangi perutnya. " _I just don't wanna, dickbag_."

Pekikkan demi pekikkan terdengar dari mulut-mulut para gadis yang menyaksikan. Perkelahian itu tampaknya akan lama, sehingga ada beberapa murid yang mulai menjauhkan mereka dan juga ada beberapa yang mengadukan ke wali kelas mereka.

Shikamaru berlarian kemudian menarik kerah keduanya. " _You morron_ , Sasuke. Aku pikir kamu sudah berjanji," dikepalkannya tangannya yang memegangi kerah Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengernyit karena tercekik. " _And you asshole_ , jangan biarkan emosi menunggangimu," ucap Shikamaru tajam pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya melepaskan kerah keduanya.

Shikamaru berjalan dan kemudian berbalik. "Aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kalian lagi. Aku terkhianati dan aku keluar," kalimat final Shikamaru sukses mematungkan keduanya. Shikamaru adalah otak mereka. Shikamaru yang selalu memberikan cara pertahanan dan penyeranganan dalam tim. Tanpa Shikamaru dan siasatnya, mereka bisa hancur.

Naruto tiba-tiba menendang lutut Sasuke hingga Sasuke melompat-lompat karena kesakitan. Saat Sasuke hendak menyerang Naruto lagi, tiba-tiba Kakashi datang dan menyeret mereka berdua ke ruang guru.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang guru, Kakashi hanya dapat memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berkedut. "Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya. "Aku sudah keluar dari sekolah ini jadi aku sudah tidak pantas dihukum," Kakashi hampir mengeluarkan kalimat kotornya karena ucapan Sasuke tetapi dia tahan.

Saat mata Kakashi mengarah ke Naruto, Naruto memandanginya dalam. "Aku hanya kecewa padanya," jelas Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Kesungguhannya dapat dirasakan dari mata birunya yang ikut andil.

Kakashi menghela napasnya kemudian. "Jikalau kalian betul-betul ada masalah, kenapa tidak dimusyawarahkan dengan baik? Kontak fisik tidak diperlukan jika kalian benar-benar menggunakan otak kalian."

"Tapi dia yang mulai," Sasuke masih sempatnya membela diri sehingga Naruto yang tidak tahan pun kembali menarik kerah Sasuke kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu sifat aroganmu jadi kuadrat, _dickhead_."

Kakashi buru-buru melerai keduanya sebelum perkelahian mereka yang versi kedua akan terjadi. Mata sayu Kakashi menangkap mata tajam Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada Kepala sekolah," ucapnya sungguh.

Sasuke mendengus. "Diberitahukan pun tidak masalah. Aku sudah bukan muridnya lagi."

Saat mulut Kakashi membuka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik mesin pengeras suara.

 _"Diberitahukan kepada Sasuke Uchiha dari kelas 2-B, harap mendatangi ruang Kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi diberi—."_

Sasuke memundurkan kursinya dan membungkuk sopan kepada Kakashi yang tengah mengurut lehernya yang penat kemudian bergegas menuju ruang Kepala sekolah sesuai perintah. Naruto yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pun mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Naruto sangat menyesal, sungguh menyesal. Sasuke adalah teman terbaiknya. Sasuke bahkan rela mengorbankan diri demi dirinya yang tidak tahu diri ini. Sasuke berada dalam masalah ini atas dasar dirinya sendiri. Bahkan setelah melihat luka-luka Sasuke yang bertambah parah karenanya pun membuat hatinya sakit, dia menyesal. Sungguh demi Tuhan apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru itu benar, Naruto terlalu membiarkan dirinya dikontrol oleh napsu dan amarah.

"Maaf," permintaan maaf Naruto lolos begitu saja tanpa dikontrol.

Naruto mendiamkan Sasuke dan terus mengikutinya menuju ruang Kepala sekolah agar melihat reaksi Sasuke. Setelah sekian lama hanya keheningan, dia yakin kalau Sasuke menganggap permintaan maafnya sebagai angin lalu.

Naruto berlari agar mendahului Sasuke kemudian merentangkan tangannya agar Sasuke berhenti dan sesuai prediksi, Sasuke berhenti. "Kamu harus memaafkanku."

Sasuke yang awalnya menatap Naruto malah membuang mukanya, hati Naruto sungguh teriris. "Kamu tidak usah minta maaf. Aku juga bersalah," ucap Sasuke kemudian menabrak Naruto dan kembali berjalan.

Naruto yang mengerti pun langsung berlari dengan binaran dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. "Aww, benarkah? Aku tersanjung kalau kamu merasa kamu salah," Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai reaksi dan Naruto tersenyum senang.

Pertemanan sesama lelaki itu memang selalu begini; mereka berkelahi tanpa pikir panjang dan mereka pun berbaikan tanpa pikir panjang pula.

"Dan hey, haruskah aku bersujud di depan Kepala sekolah agar kamu tidak jadi dikeluarkan?" gurau Naruto dan Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Naruto tersenyum mendapati _mood_ temannya kembali membaik karena gurauan _receh_ -nya. Awalnya dia tidak ingin merusak _mood_ ini tetapi dia harus menanyakannya. "Aku ingin tahu penyebab kenapa kamu berkelahi," Naruto tampak berhati-hati.

Senyuman Sasuke memudar. Langkah kaki Sasuke tampak lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Wajahnya berubah menyeramkan. Ah, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar merusak suasana hati Sasuke yang membaik.

"Oh, kalau kamu benci, tidak usah bilang," sambung Naruto cepat agar suasana hatinya Sasuke tidak kembali buruk.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan mata yang terluka. "Ibuku kembali."

Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa, dia tahu harusnya semua orang akan bahagia kalau ibunya datang untuk melihat keadaan. Tetapi bagi Sasuke, ibunya datang sama dengan _fobia_ -nya kambuh. Mengingat betapa sulitnya Sasuke saat ditinggal kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto maju kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Ayo, nanti kalau kelamaan aku bakalan lupa cara bersujud di depan Kepala sekolah," ucap Naruto mengalihkan topik dan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto menuju ruangan Kepala sekolah dengan banyaknya _bromance-talk_.

Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu ruangan Kepala sekolah, Sasuke mendorongnya perlahan kemudian menginjakkan satu kakinya. Tetapi langkahnya berhenti ketika oniks hitamnya membulat saat menangkap wanita cantik yang tengah duduk di depan meja Kepala sekolah.

Wanita itu melihat Sasuke dan tersenyum manis. "Hei, Sasuke."

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mematung menyebabkan jalan terblokir. "I-ibu."

 **.**

Sakura menangkup sebuah kantong besar kemudian berlarian di koridor meninggalkan Ino yang susah payah mengejarnya. Bunyi telapak sepatu Sakura dengan marmer koridor begitu keras, banyak sekali pasang mata yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura benar-benar memiliki _image_ aneh di mata orang-orang sekolah.

Ya, semua orang kecuali Sakura itu sendiri. Mereka semua menganggap Sakura aneh karena dia bukan perempuan biasa. Mana ada perempuan yang suka belanja di kantin terus membawa sekantong besar roti dan berlarian di koridor agar sampai ke dalam kelas. Sakura juga dianggap gila karena kalau dia sedang mendengarkan musik atau menonton sesuatu di layar ponselnya, dia pasti akan berteriak tidak jelas. Bahkan fisiknya ikutan gila, entah memukul tembok atau menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Untuk urusan bodoh, Sakura sering sekali tampak idiot jika menatap poster-poster atau pun _photocard_ bahkan dia sering tertangkap basah mengiler menatap foto-foto yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan lapar. Kalau untuk panggilan _nerd_ , hanya Naruto saja yang asal ceplas-ceplos.

Sakura menggeser pintu kelasnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangku miliknya diikuti Ino yang terengah-engah datang dan duduk di bangku depan Sakura. Ino menarik buku Sakura kemudian mengipas-ngipaskan ceruk lehernya yang dibanjiri peluh akibat berlarian mengejar Sakura yang sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Pergelangan tangan Sakura memasuki kantong besar itu kemudian meraih salah satunya, tak lupa membaca keterangan rasanya dan membuka kantong plastiknya lalu melahapnya. Tangan kirinya dia sibukkan untuk sekedar _browsing_ di internet mengenai keterangan tiket konser.

"Aku sedih melihat Sasuke," ucap salah satu gadis dan telinga Ino nyaring karena dia berada di belakang orang-orang yang sedang asik _ngerumpi_ itu.

Salah satu dari tiga orang itu mengangguk. "Iya. Kalau aku diperbolehkan, aku sudah membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit dengan paksa."

Ino kembali menatap Sakura yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ino menyenggolnya membuat satu alis Sakura naik. "Sepertinya Sasuke bukan hanya bolos, melainkan terkena masalah."

Sakura langsung menaruh ponselnya. "Benarkah? Dia kenapa?" tanya Sakura antusias karena mendengar berita seputar si Tuan arogan.

Ino mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa tidak kamu tanyakan saja pada penggemar Sasuke," usul Ino.

"Kenapa tidak kamu saja?" tanya Sakura sedikit memelas dan Ino hanya memutarkan manik birunya.

"Kamu itu teman sekelompoknya, kamu saja," ucap Ino final dan akhirnya Sakura menyerah dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Sakura menaruh rotinya dan memundurkan kursinya kemudian berjalan ke arah kumpulan gadis yang sedang bergosip di belakang Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya memutar tubuhnya agar bisa melihat percakapan Sakura dengan jelas.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis bercepol dua. "Err, anu. Kalau boleh tahu, Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Tenten menusuk Sakura dengan tatapannya. "Kamu 'kan teman sekelompoknya, harusnya kamu tahu dong dengan masalah Sasuke," ucapan Tenten disetujui oleh kedua temannya yang kini menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kepala Sakura berdenyut, tak bisa dia redam amarahnya. "Heh, kamu pikir aku bakalan tahu segalanya hanya karena aku teman sekelompoknya? Oh ayolah, jangan bilang kamu cemburu?" ledekan Sakura berhasil membuat Tenten menarik rambut sebahu Sakura dengan kasarnya.

Sakura yang merasakan panas di akar kepalanya pun berteriak kemudian ikutan menarik rambut cepol Tenten hingga merusaknya. Ino yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang kemudian menjauhkan Sakura dari Tenten yang masih menggeram marah.

"Ayolah _girls_. Tinggal bilang saja apa susahnya," kini Ino ikut andil dalam percakapan.

Tenten membenarkan posisi rambutnya dibantu oleh salah satu temannya. "Sasuke berkelahi. Dua kali. Sekali dengan musuhnya dan sekali dengan Naruto. Sudah 'kan?" ucapnya penuh penekanan kemudian melenggos pergi dengan angkuhnya bersama kedua temannya.

Sakura menganga tidak percaya. Apa-apaan dengan Sasuke? Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan sehingga Sasuke dengan gampangnya berkelahi?

Tanpa pikir panjang pun, Sakura langsung melesat pergi dan dia bahkan tidak mengindahkan teriakan Ino yang minta penjelasan dari Sakura. Persetan dengan ponselnya yang masih _loading_ saat mencari informasi tiket konser karena sinyalnya _Edge_ , pokoknya sekarang dia harus menemui Sasuke sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi dari sekolah.

Perkataan ibunya Sasuke benar-benar melekat padanya. Bukan hanya pada otaknya, tetapi pada hatinya juga. Tentang seorang ibu yang meminta Sakura dengan tulus agar jangan pernah meninggalkan Sasuke yang lemah itu dan terus menggiringnya agar membuat pribadi Sasuke yang baik.

Sudah sekian lama Sakura berlari tak tentu arah, tetapi rasanya nihil sekali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke di setiap lantai dan ruangan. Saat Sakura tengah mengipas-ngipaskan lehernya menggunakan jemarinya, mata hijaunya membulat ketika melihat tampilan di balik jendela lantai dua sekolahnya. Sehingga membuat Sakura langsung melupakan penatnya dan berlarian untuk menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

Ada peristiwa tabrakan.

 **.**

Surat _drop-out_ Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam laci meja Kepala sekolah. Mikoto keluar bersama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto lalu membungkuk dalam dan mengucapkan beribu terimakasih. Kepala sekolah hanya tersenyum dan beribu kali berbicara kalau itu bukan apa-apa.

Sasuke menyuruh Naruto masuk ke kelas duluan dan berbaikan dengan Shikamaru sedangkan dia perlu mengurusi sesuatu dengan ibunya. Naruto mengangguk kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini berbalik untuk menatap ibunya yang masih berbasa-basi dengan Kepala sekolah yang tidak jadi mengeluarkan Sasuke dari sekolah ini dikarenakan ibunya berhasil _menyogoknya_.

Sasuke mendengus, untuk kali ini dia merasa berterimakasih kepada ibunya karenanya dia tidak jadi dikeluarkan dan dia akan bisa berbaikan dengan temannya. Itulah maksud dirinya menunggu ibunya selesai berbasa-basi.

Mikoto memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sasuke, dia sungguh bahagia mendapati anaknya tengah menunggu dirinya. Mikoto langsung berlarian dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sasuke tanpa isyarat. Sasuke kemudian berlalu dan meninggalkan Mikoto yang berbinar. Mikoto bahagia, sungguh demi Tuhan dia bahagia. Ini ada ucapan terimakasih Sasuke yang pertama sejak insiden masa lalu itu.

Mikoto mengejar Sasuke dan ternyata Sasuke mengarah keluar bangunan sekolah membuat Mikoto memegang tangan Sasuke guna menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Kamu mau kemana?"

"Bolos," ucap Sasuke cepat dan menghempaskan tangan Mikoto yang memeganginya.

Mikoto tertohok mendengar penuturan kalimat Sasuke. Bukankah tadi Sasuke adalah pribadi yang dapat berterimakasih? Lalu mengapa dia tiba-tiba ingin menjadi anak yang nakal kembali?

"Jangan Sasuke," pinta Mikoto, namun nihil karena Sasuke tidak akan pernah mendengar ucapan Mikoto.

Mereka tiba di ujung jalan, tampak Sasuke yang hendak menyebrang dan menunggu lalu lintas kembali senyap. Mikoto berlarian mengejar Sasuke kemudian menangkup lututnya karena kecapekan. Mikoto tahu, ada satu orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke sadar, tetapi resikonya tinggi jika Mikoto sebut. Tapi apa daya, Sasuke benar-benar harus dicegah.

Mikoto menelan ludahnya susah. "Bahkan Itachi membencimu yang suka bolos."

Ucapan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke membalik badannya dan menarik kerah Mikoto kasar. "Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah menyebut nama kakakku dengan bibirmu," Sasuke langsung menghempas Mikoto kasar sehingga Mikoto tampak terhuyung.

Sasuke berjalan tanpa memedulikan banyaknya kendaraan yang melintas. Bahkan ada satu mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat dan menuju arah jalannya Sasuke.

Mikoto berusaha menggapai Sasuke, namun dikarenakan tangannya yang pendek sehingga tidak berhasil meraih Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa merasakan bunyi mobil di sampingnya dan hal yang dia rasakan kemudian adalah terpelanting ke trotoar sisi seberang. Uh, rasanya luka-lukanya kembali menganga sekarang. Sasuke sungguh pusing, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pingsan dengan banyaknya darah yang merembes keluar dari tubuhnya.

Benar saja, tangan kirinya yang menghadap ke belakang sudah bisa merasakan cairan. Tapi Sasuke tepis jauh-jauh pemikiran negatifnya karena dia benar-benar tidak merasakan sakit yang berlebihan, hanya rasa sakit karena terjatuh.

Dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit—dengan sedikit geraman—kemudian berbalik dan alangkah terkejutnya dia mendapati pemandangan berdarah di belakangnya.

Ibunya menyelamatkannya.

Sasuke mematung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Orang yang mengendarai mobil itu pun tampaknya langsung meninggalkan tempat ini sesudah menabrak ibu Sasuke. Sasuke bergetar, dia tergagap untuk melancarkan aksi apapun. Dia benar-benar _blank_ , otaknya benar-benar kehilangan kekuataannya untuk berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sasuke menatap tangan kirinya yang berdarah namun tidak sakit dan itu berarti darah itu adalah milik ibunya. Seketika saja pandangannya berputar-putar, keringat dinginnya mengucur deras dan dapat dilihat cairan merah ini benar-benar tidak berhenti merembes keluar dari tubuh ibunya. Sasuke tergagap untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, bahkan perutnya mual.

Di saat yang menyedihkan itu, seseorang menepuk bahunya menyebabkan Sasuke bisa melupakan sisi paranoidnya dan menatap wajah cantik bersurai merah muda itu sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Aku sudah menelepon ambulan sejak tadi, sebentar lagi mereka datang," ucap Sakura lembut sembari menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang bergetar agar Sasuke bisa tenang.

Sakura akhirnya bisa bernapas lega ketika sebuah mobil sampai dan memasukkan ibunya Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura ingin meninggalkan Sasuke saja bersama ibunya, tapi dia terpaksa bolos karena melihat keadaan Sasuke yang mengerikan seperti itu.

Sakura membantu Sasuke berjalan kemudian menaikkan Sasuke ke dalam mobil ambulan dan dia pun menaikinya dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Di dalam perjalanan tampak sekali Sasuke yang menatap kosong ibunya yang terbaring dengan banyaknya saluran yang menancap di tubuhnya. Sakura berulang kali mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Sasuke kalau ibunya akan baik-baik saja atau ini bukan salahnya dan kalimat lain semacamnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang dan ibunya Sasuke harus dioperasi. Sasuke langsung pergi ke bagian administrasi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura pun ikut pergi menuju toilet untuk sekedar membersihkan wajahnya. Dia tampak mencuci tangannya yang berdarah karena dia selalu berpegangan dengan tangan Sasuke dan hal itu sukses membuat pipinya memanas.

"Oh tidak. Chanyeol tolong aku," racaunya tidak jelas.

Kemudian Sakura kembali dan menduduki kursi ruang tunggu. Sudah lima belas menit dan dia belum melihat Sasuke dimanapun, hal itu yang membuatnya bosan kemudian tidak sengaja tertidur dengan damainya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali. Awalnya dia sangat ingin pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit ketika urusan administrasi selesai, tapi diurungkannya ketika melihat wajah cantik Sakura yang begitu damai dengan napas yang teratur.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura, kemudian membuka jas sekolahnya dan menyematkannya ke Sakura agar berfungsi sebagai selimut. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tertidur dan kepalanya yang _terantuk-antuk_ ke depan. Seringkali Sakura terbangun namun kembali teler karena posisi kepalanya yang seperti itu.

Sasuke meraih beberapa helai rambut Sakura yang menggantung kemudian menyematkannya di belakang telinga Sakura dengan sedikit usapan jempolnya pada rambut Sakura. Kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura yang sering terbangun karena kepalanya yang selalu maju lalu di mundurkannya kembali.

Tapi akhirnya Sasuke tidak tahan, dia langsung meraih pipi Sakura dan menariknya cepat agar menyender di bahunya yang lebar. Sakura yang kaget tiba-tiba masuk lagi ke alam mimpi dan tertidur. Sakura tertidur cukup lama dan Sasuke hanya bersedekap di sampingnya.

Saat bahunya terasa dingin, Sasuke langsung mendongakkan kepala Sakura dan tampaklah air terjun mengucur dari bibirnya yang dulu kata Sasuke itu seperti ceri. Dongakkan itu membuat Sakura terbangun, benar-benar tebangun.

Sasuke menyubit pipi Sakura. "Siapa yang suruh kamu mengotori bahuku?"

Sakura yang tersadar pun langsung mengelap air di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan jijik. "Ah, maaf."

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan permintaan maaf Sakura dan langsung berdiri dan kemudian hendak berlalu jika sebuah tangan tidak memegangnya. "Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang ikut berdiri—sehingga jas Sasuke terjatuh—supaya bisa menginterogasi Sasuke dengan baik.

"Aku mau pergi," ucap Sasuke ketus dan Sakura tertohok mendengarnya.

"Kamu mau kemana dan ibumu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura yang memeganginya kemudian menatap Sakura dalam. "Aku mau kemana itu bukan urusanmu dan asal kamu tahu, aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan wanita itu."

Sakura menganga mendengarnya. "Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapanmu. Tapi sekarang ayo duduk," ajak Sakura pada Sasuke kemudian dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke kembali dan mengajak Sasuke duduk.

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura. "Dia mati pun aku tidak peduli."

Bunyi tamparan tiba-tiba terdengar di tempat sunyi itu. Sakura menampar Sasuke karena menurut Sakura ucapan Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir lagi, dia benar-benar sudah gila. Pipi Sasuke memerah dan dia langsung memegangi pipinya.

Sedetik kemudian tangannya sudah mencengkram kuat kerah Sakura hingga Sakura terbatuk-batuk karena terasa tercekik. "Kamu tahu apa? Kamu tidak tahu—."

"—Aku tahu!" amarah Sasuke dipotong oleh Sakura yang berusaha berbicara dikala cekikannya. Sasuke awalnya sedikit menyendu, namun dia kuatkan kembali pegangannya pada kerah Sakura dan tangan kanannya mulai mengepal, hendak menubruk pipi mulus Sakura.

"Tentang Itachi pun aku tahu!" sambung Sakura cepat sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan pandangan fisiknya pada kepalan tangan Sasuke yang menyeramkan itu.

Sakura membuka matanya saat kerahnya dilepaskan oleh Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke mematung dengan pandangan kosong. Ini mungkin kesalahan Sakura. Sakura harusnya jangan pernah mengungkit Itachi dan membuat luka lama Sasuke menganga kembali.

Sakura kelabakan, dia benar-benar tidak tahu cara membuat Sasuke tenang dengan cepat. Bahkan saat di ambulan pun butuh kerja keras ekstra agar Sasuke mau mendengarkannya. Di saat yang krisis itu, entah mengapa kalimat Shikamaru dua hari yang lalu terngiang di kepala Sakura.

Sasuke butuh pelukan hangat yang menenangkannya dan butuh banyak cinta.

Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri memegang tangan Sasuke, mengelusnya perlahan agar wajah Sasuke tidak kaku lagi kemudian dengan perlahan dia berjalan untuk mendekati Sasuke dan agar bisa mendekap tubuh kurus itu.

Saat Sakura berjalan menuju Sasuke, Sakura merasa semua yang ada di sana bergerak dengan gerakan lambat. Semuanya terasa melambat dari biasanya. Bahkan kedipan bulu mata Sasuke yang panjang itu tampak begitu lambat dan membuat Sakura terkesima menatapnya.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Tangannya bermain di punggung Sasuke, mengusapnya dengan perlahan dan penuh rasa sayang karena dia benar-benar harus menenangkan Sasuke. Dia sudah diberi amanat oleh ibunya Sasuke supaya bisa menjaga Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menolak dan tidak menerima. Dia hanya mematung dan bergeming dalam diam. Walaupun hatinya sungguh hangat tapi tangannya sulit digerakkan untuk membalas pelukan Sakura yang menenangkan ini. Sungguh Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat mendapatkan perlakuan hangat seperti ini, ini benar-benar baru pertama kalinya dia perlakukan seperti ini—tentunya selain dari kakaknya.

"Um," Sakura membuka suara dengan nada yang rendah dan selembut mungkin membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya. "Aku yakin Itachi- _san_ sudah memaafkanmu."

Ucapan Sakura benar-benar membuat Sasuke bahagia. Kakaknya memaafkannya? Memaafkan seluruh kesalahannya? Oh dia sungguh bahagia.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, tetapi aku bisa jamin. Karena Sasuke itu anak yang baik dan patuh, Sasuke hanya sedikit nakal karena butuh perhatian. Jadi pasti Itachi- _san_ sudah memaafkanmu dan oh bahkan aku yakin dia malah bangga dan bahagia pernah punya adik sepertimu."

Ucapan Sakura terdengar begitu tulus dan hal itu yang membuat bibir Sasuke bergetar. "Sungguh demi Tuhan aku yakin," ucap Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan dan hal itu membuat setetes air lolos dari manik Sasuke yang indah.

"Sakura," telinga Sakura nyaring saat Sasuke memanggilnya. "Ada air yang berusaha keluar dari mataku. Aku menahannya karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah aku akan mati saat airnya jatuh?" ucap Sasuke kepalang polos. Sakura terkekeh kemudian menggeleng. Kekehan Sakura berhenti saat Sasuke menubruk bahu Sakura dengan kepalanya, Sasuke menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya di bahu Sakura.

Oke Sakura sadar, Sasuke sedang tidak bercanda. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika sedang menangis karena seingat Sasuke, dia belum pernah menangis. Bahkan pada saat kakak tersayangnya meninggal, Sasuke sulit berekspresi. Dia sungguh ingin menangis dan menumpahkan emosinya tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya sehingga dia hanya bisa merasakan hatinya yang sakit tanpa pelampiasan.

Sesudah acara pelukan itu, Sakura mendudukkan Sasuke kembali ke bangku tetapi Sasuke malah menarik Sakura keluar bangunan rumah sakit tanpa peduli racauan tidak jelas Sakura yang minta untuk kembali. Sesampainya dia taman rumah sakit, Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di salah satu bangku favoritnya kemudian ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura kebingungan kemudian menangkap satu daun _maple_ yang gugur dan memainkannya.

"Ini tempatku kalau sedang membolos sewaktu kakakku masih ada," ucap Sasuke membuka percakapan.

Sakura mendelik menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum sehingga Sasuke langsung membuang mukanya dengan cepat—kali ini dia malu. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kamu mau ikut ke rumah sakit?" mata Sakura melebar mendengarnya. "Aku butuh jawaban," sambungnya cepat.

Yang Sakura tahu dia ingin ikut ke rumah sakit karena dia sudah diberi amanat oleh ibunya Sasuke, tetapi mengapa lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab itu?

" _The answer is you_."

Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura dalam, tatapan penuh interogasi dan selidik yang membuat Sakura menutup wajahnya agar tidak diperiksa Sasuke. Oke, Sakura rasa dia salah berbicara sekarang dan inilah jadinya. Lalu mengapa dia berkata seperti itu?—siapa yang tahu.

"Maksudmu?" pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura kelabakan.

" _My answer is you~ Nae modeungeol da boyeojweo bwasseo~ You are my everything~ Neomu hwaksinhaeseo~_ ," Sakura kini menambahkan nada pada ucapannya dan membuat alis Sasuke bertautan tanda tidak mengerti. "Aku sedang menyanyi," tambah Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Karena katamu kamu sudah tahu tentangku. Aku akan jujur kalau aku benci orang Korea," pengucapan Sasuke mendapat anggukkan dari Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tampaknya tidak suka dengan itu entah mengapa dia berpikir kalau Sakura bakalan ngambek. "Kamu tidak marah? Aku bilang aku benci orang Korea," ulangnya lagi dan Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Aku tidak peduli kamu mau benci atau tidak," Sasuke entah mengapa tertohok mendengarnya. "Lagipula kamu itu tidak penting di hidupku," dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengurut dadanya sedih bahkan bisa dikatakan dia itu iba terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke kemudian memukul-mukul kursi itu agar terdengar nada supaya memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Oh ya. Kalau boleh tahu, kamu tinggal sendiri itu memang dari sekolah menengah atau bagaimana?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dan mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Aku ikut orang tuaku selama tiga tahun dan aku sangat sering pindah-pindah sehingga kegiatan belajarku terganggu, sebenarnya kegiatan bolosku sih yang terganggu," candaan Sasuke sukses mendapat geplakan dari Sakura yang menurutnya itu tidak lucu.

"Dan akhirnya saat kelas satu SMA aku minta tinggal sendiri hingga sekarang. Lucunya, aku tetap tidak diberi kabar," tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi nanar dan ini adalah kesalahan kedua Sakura. Sakura yang meringis tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh tangannya.

"Hey," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Apakah posisi Chanyeol bisa aku ganti?"

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **[** _ **Special note from me**_ **!] – HARAP DI BACA SAMPAI HABIS.**

 _ **KAMUS CC.**_

 **THE ANSWER IS YOU(?): Lagu EXO judulnya MY ANSWER.**

 **MAU NGINGETIN TERUS: FANFICTION INI BUKAN CROSSOVER! Cuma mau mengambil karakter dari EXO saja karena saya bingung mau nyari idol di** _ **fandom**_ **Naruto :'V Soalnya Sasuke sama Naruto-nya aja cuma anak sekolah biasa :". Tapi EXO cuman** _ **cameo**_ **kok disini jadi harap maklumi. Maafkan saya. (POKOKNYA CREDIT-NYA EXO JUST FOR LEE SOOMAN SUNBAENIM!)**

 **Maafkan saya telat apdet ayy. Kehidupan sekolah saya sudah dimulai. Ini aja ngambil jam tidur jadinya bisa ngerjain *cri. Sekarang aja pas aku ngerjain ini dari jam 8 malem sampai jam 1 pagi (nonstop) dan punggungku pegal ayy. Kalau misalnya ada yang nanya bagaimana(?) aku menyelesaikan fanfiksiku. Aku cuma mau jawab: Aku apdet seminggu sekali (ini masih diusahakan) dan dalam waktu 4-5 hari itu ngumpulin ide dan kerangka baru hari ke 5-6 nya buat dan hari ke 6-7 nya publish. Jadi untuk para** _ **silent reader**_ **, gak butuh waktu panjang buat baca tapi sungguh melelahkan mengerjakan ini. Jadi dimohon apresiasinya supaya aku mau terus melanjutkan fanfiksi ini \o/ (kan gak butuh waktu panjang cuma mau ketik review dan fav/follow) dimohon banget ya, anggap saja kalian bayarnya dengan review, fav, follow. Hehe terimakasih banyak ^^.**

 **Chapter ini benar-benar menjelaskan tentang Sasuke wkwk:" tapi dia belum baikan sama ibunya jadi doain chap depan dia baikan:"**

 **Mulai chapter ini sesi balas review akan dikirim di PM. Dan beberapa bakal dibahas(?).**

 **Aku pengen bahas ini: ada yang bilang kalau misalnya penggunaan "Aku-Kamu" itu kurang enak dan katanya lebih enak penggunaan "Aku-Kau". Kalau bagiku sih aku suka "Aku-Kamu" karena cocok aja. Bedain deh kalimat "Aku suka kamu" sama "Aku suka kau" / "Apa kamu bilang?" sama "Apa kau bilang?" / "Ah, kamu menyakitiku" sama "Ah, kau menyakitiku" / lebih enak yang mana? Akusih "Aku-Kamu". Dan maksud aku menempatkan kata "Kamu" itu sebenarnya sama aja kayak "You" di :" jadi menurut kalian bagusan yang mana? Tolong dikasih tau di kolom komentar ya! Mohon banget.**

 **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YA SAMA YANG UDAH KASIH CINTA BUAT FANFIKSI INI! Akan aku usahain kok biar makin chapter makin bagus karena support kalian ^^.**

 **BIG THANKS TO: Srisavers28, g nei, Aikaa-chan, Laifa, wowwoh . geegee, raizel's wife, Guest, Nurulita as Lita-san, Harika PCY-OSH, YANG FAV, FOLLOW, dan SILENT READER ^^**

 **.**

 **LAST,**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :3**

 **Cuma sebentar kan ;3**

 **But please leave a positive one**

 **.**


End file.
